Going Places
by Prospero Hibiki
Summary: Kim Possible thought that she was ready for her life after high school. She realizes that she's not when she discovers that the new player in the criminal world doesn't play by the rules that she's used to. The world will be rocked to its very foundations by a decision made in the middle of the Canadian wilderness by a person who doubts her own right to make it. KiGo, AU elements.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Go

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Timeline:Post-Graduation.

Spoilers: Probably

Classification: Yes

Rating: M (Language, Adult Situations, Mad Science, Nudity, Small Animals, Violence, Jokes About Bodily Functions, Cartoon Physics, Plasma Burns, Robots, Indecent Exposure...I'm sure I'm forgetting something...)

Summary: Kim Possible thought that she was ready for her life after high school. She realizes that she's not when she discovers that the new player in the criminal world doesn't play by the rules that she's used to. The world will be rocked to its very foundations by a decision made in the middle of the Canadian wilderness by a person who doubts her right to make it.

Author's Comments: I don't remember what I was doing when the idea for this story came to me. Probably nothing I can write here...

0.0

"Don't Go"

0.0

"Shit!" Shego spat the blood out of her mouth even as she desperately tried to stop the blood spurting out of her patient's femoral artery. She'd thought that she'd cauterized that wound already so why was it suddenly spraying more blood than before. A quick flash of green plasma fire stopped the bleed once more and she noticed the jagged metal that she'd missed on her first attempt to dig shrapnel out of the leg wound.

"That was way too fucking close. This is so not how I planned on spending this evening."

As frightening as the experience had been it had at least happened when she'd been there instead of occurring later when she might not have been able to stop it in time. Wearily she wiped sweat from her forehead and grimaced in distaste when she remembered too late that most of the liquid on her face was actually blood instead.

Shaking her head once more she bent her head over the chest wound that she'd been frantically searching for the fragments of bullet that had ripped into the lung. She needed to get them out or this whole endeavor would be for nothing. She didn't allow her eyes to divert from their task to the large needle that was sticking into her patient's heart. She didn't need to. Shego could feel where it was with every ounce of her being. If everything went well then she wouldn't need it or the yellow liquid inside of it.

Minutes ticked by and she could feel herself growing lightheaded from her own blood loss. "Just a few more minutes then I can seal you up. And you'd damn well better appreciate all the shit I'm going through after this." She'd found the first two fragments right where she'd thought they'd be but the third and final one kept eluding her. A quick scan by some of the equipment showed it just a fraction of an inch away from her tweezers. She grabbed it and withdrew with a shout of triumph sealing the incisions up as she pulled out.

"Holy crap that actually worked!"

As if to punctuate her words a monitor directly across from her on the other side of the patient started wailing. For a moment Shego could only stare in disbelief as she watched the heart monitor show the dropping heart beat. It was almost a moment too long.

Without allowing her earlier doubts to rise to the surface she practically dove towards the syringe and drove its contents directly into Kim Possible's heart.

0.0

Earlier...

Shego relaxed into the overstuffed armchair that by the fire and allowed herself to be pulled into the book once more. Just sitting down and reading a book hadn't been something she'd really been able to do for a long time. Oh, she'd had the time to do so, but the annoyance factor of getting most of the way through a book only to have it destroyed by a self destructing lair before she could finish got more than simply aggravating after the third or fourth time it happened. After that she'd started restricting her reading to magazines, which she could pick up from practically any news stand, but also didn't make her wince if they got caught in the explosion.

She'd always liked books. Most of that had come from the lonely times that she'd gone through between the comet and striking out on her own once she left Team Go. High school could be oppressively lonely for anyone that was skipped ahead but especially so for the only girl with green skin. She'd spent more time in the school library than even the librarians had, often sneaking in after school or on the weekends to use the computers. Those after hour sessions had been her ticket to getting the credits she needed to both graduate early and get accepted to Stanford on a full scholarship. It was funny that no one had ever wondered just how she'd gotten her certification as a teacher when she was only five years older than Kimmie. It might be possible to teach as a substitute teacher with a bachelor's degree, but most schools wanted at least a master's degree, if not more, especially if there was a possibility of working with special educations programs. In fact that she'd gotten her PhD in Child Development at the age of eighteen, but by the time she'd finished it she'd already started her slide into a life of crime. Some times she mused that she wouldn't have finished the thing at all if she hadn't been so stubborn.

Today's reading though had absolutely nothing to do with any of those topics though. Instead she was completely focused on the completely trashy romance novel that she'd picked up from the closest town's supermarket checkout line. Sure she'd grabbed a few more serious books from the book store but she'd already finished those over the past few days. There was just something about this book that kept getting to her. It was horribly written in the stereotypical bodice ripper style with everything that came with it. She didn't know how many more instances of "turgid maleness" or "gently caressed her heaving bosom" she could take, but it was like a train wreck that she couldn't look away from.

Finally she couldn't any more of it and practically threw it onto the coffee table. Buying the full series omnibus was clearly a mistake. Stalking over to the kitchen she popped the refrigerator open and started foraging for something to snack on. One of the upsides of generating plasma that she didn't advertise to anyone was that she could eat whatever she wanted with no danger to her figure. Now that she wasn't in danger of being noticed by anyone she was able to eat as often as she desired without being stared at by Drew or one of his henchmen. The sandwich she made was the perfect example being something more likely to be eaten by a talking cartoon dog and his stoner sidekick.

Purely out of habit she did a quick check of the cabin as she ate. Being pardoned was a difficult thing to adjust to and so she'd maintained most of her lying low routines despite not being wanted for anything major. Windows were all sealed and blackened to prevent light from escaping. Chimney exhaust system sending smoke into the ground. External motion sensors turned off because the rabbits in the area really did breed like fucking rabbits and kept setting them off in the middle of the night. Escape tunnel protocols fully operational. Cameras showing a body lying collapsed on the front porch...

"The fuck?!" Shego didn't even notice that she'd dropped her sandwich to the floor in front of the security console as she was too busy running to the front door.

Once she was at the front door she paused for just long enough to light up her right hand with plasma and heard the faintest of scratching sounds coming from the door. She had no idea just what sort of situation she was about to get involved in and it would be prudent to be ready for anything. Quickly she pulled the door open and scanned the surrounding area for people who could be lying in wait. She saw no one near by so she allowed herself to look down at the person currently bleeding on her "Go Away" mat and couldn't hold in her gasp of shock. The face was hidden and the clothes were different but there was any doubt in her mind at all who her guest was it was dispelled instantly by the mane of red hair.

"Princess?! What the hell are you doing here?" Even as she spoke she was gently rolling Kim over to check out the girl's- no, she thought, she must be almost twenty now- injuries. Things didn't exactly look good. She was bleeding from multiple wounds to her chest, one of which actually looked like a freaking bullet wound. The jumpsuit was obviously some sort of smart fabric because it kept tightening around places that more blood was seeping out. Rather it was attempting to tighten but there was so little of the suit that was undamaged that it was a wonder it was doing anything at all. Who knows how long she'd been lying there feebly scratching at the door to get someone's attention.

Even as Shego tried to assess the damage Kim's arms shot open and her hands darted out, and Shego had to reflexively block three possibly crippling and or deadly finger strikes to her chest and neck before Kim collapsed once more. She'd not specifically known that Kim knew those attacks but wasn't surprised. The fact that she'd subconsciously struck out with deadly intent gave the green woman pause more than anything else short of her very presence at the cabin. It did not say good things about who might be chasing after her.

Ignoring normal wisdom about not moving someone she quickly carried the woman to her kitchen table and knocking the loose items to the floor. She wasn't very gentle in ripping off the tattered remains of Kim's clothes and started to use her plasma to sear shut as many wounds as she could as rapidly as she could. She was starting to get the feeling that time was working against her. Once the visible wounds were closed she took a moment to dash to the security console and bring everything up. She didn't have the facilities to check Kim out in the main cabin, but the underground emergency lair was equipped with a decent medical bay. Before they left though there were certain things she needed to take care of.

This cabin retreat of hers had been in her name for almost a decade now, having been left to her by a distant uncle that had occasionally taken her camping before the comet. When she'd first started working for Drakken, one of the conditions in her contract was to fully fund an underground lair on the property that she'd later secretly connected to the cabin itself. Hopefully the items she'd bought off the books would both allow her to use the cabin but more importantly throw whoever was after Kim off her trail. Reaching into a compartment of the console she grabbed a small robot that was designed to look like a rotted tree stump. She'd paid for this little bugger with a bonus she earned by "kidnapping" a famous string quartet for one of Señor Senior Senior's dinner parties. Of course she'd never told him that she'd simply asked them to come on what was essentially a paid vacation. Triple S was a classy villain so of course he'd kept them imprisoned in what most other people would consider a Caribbean resort and compensated them for their time afterward. Win win for all involved. Popping the top of the stump open Shego dumped the remains of Kim's clothes inside and plugged the robot into the console to give it its instructions.

The robot itself was one of her more brilliant ideas and one she'd only ever shared with the person she'd had make it. Even he didn't remember why he'd gotten a large deposit into his bank account having, _completely_ by accident, run afoul of some of Drakken's brainwashing shampoo. It would liquify anything placed inside and then use the results to both remove all existing traces of that that object from an area as well as lay new traces down in a different location. Traces such as those that might be used by dogs. By using Kim's blood soaked clothing and setting it's program running it would clean up the porch and backtrack her trail about a quarter of a mile and then lay a new trail that would end in a stream several miles away. With any luck it would then pass by unnoticed as a random tree stump. If all went well and in four weeks if no one was detected within five hundred yards it would slowly make its way back to the cabin and hide out to be retrieved later. Setting the Sneaky Stump on the porch she grabbed her essential items escape duffle before laying Kim on a completely unremarkable section of flooring and and pushing a hidden button one foot to the right of a knothole on the nearby wall. The floor shot downwards twenty feet at a remarkable rate of speed.

Shego didn't need to look to know what was happening in the cabin above her. All traces that anyone had even been inside the cabin in the last two years were being removed. Machine arms hidden in every support column were eradicating any object she'd brought with her be it the trashy romance novel on the coffee table or food in the fridge. Old yellowed newspapers would end up being deposited on tables. The warm fireplace would be blasted with freezing cold gases. Other machines would release dust over the furniture and spin cobwebs complete with fake trapped insects. For all intents and purposes the cabin would look completely undisturbed with not a single hair to show either Kim Possible or Shego had ever been there. As Shego carried Kim down the long tunnel towards the medical bay her only thought relating to the activity occurring above her was wish that she'd not had to leave so many clothing items in the closet to be destroyed. Lesson learned there.

0.0

Shego allowed herself a moment to collapse in a nearby chair. Kim was far from stable, but there was only so much she could really do with the facilities available. Being the paranoid bitch that she was, she'd kept the hideout as fully stocked as she possibly could with as many of Drakken's better inventions she'd been able to make off with over the years. Going back and looting destroyed lairs had become so routine for her that she'd expanded her storage rooms here almost every year since it'd been built. But being a physicist and not a biologist meant that very little of it was useful in this situation. Sure she could and had scanned Kim to figure out what was wrong but she couldn't do anything about it. While she had a machine to oxygenate Kim's blood directly she wasn't a surgeon and thus couldn't repair her damaged lung. The other major problem was that she didn't have anyway to replace the blood she'd already lost and was continuing to lose from the internal damage. Wounds that Shego herself would have healed already were killing the younger girl and there was nothing she could do but watch.

Desperate for any solution, even a bad one, she went to a wall that had a built in communications panel and called Drew.

"Hello? What time is it? Shego? Is that you?" Drakken's face appeared in the screen after a moment and Shego gave a mental sigh of relief even as she watched him rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Doc! Are you alone right now? Is anyone listening in?"

"What? No, of course no one's listen...is that blood on your face?" Drakken's tone sharpened quickly all traces of sleep gone from his voice. "What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Doc! Shut up and listen! I've got Possible here but she's hurt bad. She's got internal bleeding I don't know how to stop, she's lost way too much blood, and I have no idea who's after her but she instinctively went for killing blows when I first touched her so I'm guessing they're not our usual suspects. I'm _hours_ away from anything resembling a real hospital and she's dying as we speak. If you've got _any_ ideas of what I can do I'm listening."

Dr Drakken didn't know anything beyond what Shego'd told him but the near hysteria in her voice clarified his thoughts remarkably. Usually in this situation he'd be the one panicking but someone had to remain calm and he guessed it was up to him. Throwing aside the blankets of his bed he grabbed the portable computer terminal he kept on the end table.

"Where are you? What equipment do you have access to?"

"I'm in my Canadian cabin's hideout lair. I've got tons of your old junk I've looted from destroyed lairs over the years, but beyond that I have no clue." Shego didn't even hesitate to reveal something she'd been scrupulous of concealing from him.

Drakken didn't even pause at the admission. Looting his old lairs was an idea he'd never thought of before and didn't exactly begrudge her thinking of it first. It was actually good news in this situation. Fingers flying across the keyboard he tried and successfully activated the wireless inventory links he'd built into many of his inventions. It was just a simple catalog program but it would give instant feedback about at least a portion of the equipment she had and it's location. When the quick list function spat out its results onto his screen he couldn't help but blink. Tons of old junk indeed. Thoughts racing he instantly started getting rid of items that were listed as irreparable or requiring repair. Next to go were items that had no foreseeable use. One item jumped out at him and he subconsciously tagged it for attention as he darted through the list as fast as he could read. Nothing else jumped out at him and he started a complete lair inventory even as he went back to the earlier item.

It was a risky idea in that it would as likely kill Possible as cure her, but it was the only idea he'd had so far. What was the old saying? If it's stupid and it works; it's not stupid?

Just as he was about to tell Shego about his idea the computer beeped that the inventory was done. Since he'd run the complete inventory program instead of the standard items were listed in order of monetary value but any items that would be purposefully hidden from a standard inventory would be listed first. Right there at the top was something he knew that Shego didn't know about because she would have killed him if she had discovered it. But if all else failed it just might work. It also might improve the odds of his other idea. If it didn't kill Possible itself.

"Shego, I've got a plan. It's not a good plan. But it's all we've got. You need to get this device from your storage room." He threw the picture of the original device on the screen in front of her. "It's a medical grade peristaltic pump that we're going to use to aid in setting up a blood transfusion."

"Um, Doc, that sounds great but in case you're forgetting I don't have any blood he..." Shego trailed off and started to stare at him in horror. "No. No way. Not going to happen." She wrapped her arms about herself and shivered at the memories. "You didn't see what that did to that man when that bastard..." She trailed off once again. "You can't possibly think I'd let that happen again."

"I know, but I suspect that the effects your blood had on the other- patient- had more to do with what they were doing to you at the time than it did with the procedure itself."

"And if you're wrong?"

Drakken took a deep breath. "Then there is something in one of the medical storage lockers that might work to correct the effects. But it's dangerous. Very dangerous. In fact if there were any other options I wouldn't even tell you about it. But if the blood transfusion doesn't work it's the only thing that could possibly save her."

"Okay, where is this stuff I need to get?"

0.0

Setting up the transfusion wasn't as complicated as Shego had been afraid it would be. All she'd really had to do was make sure that she'd gotten all of the air out of the lines first before hooking the other end into Kim. The few cuts she'd started on her own legs had encouraged her own healing factor to kick into high gear before she started the pump so that she started producing blood faster. She also kicked back a few protein shakes with iron supplements to give her body something to work with.

"Okay Doc. The transfusion's going. What am I supposed to do with this box?" She knew that more than half of Drakken's plan was resting on the idea that her own regenerative ability was, at least in part, based in her plasma and platelets. It was a fairly sound theory since her blood was in fact measurably different than other people's. Unfortunately this very idea of transferring her healing factor via a blood transfusion had been done against her will when she was a teenager.

"You need a code to open it." Drakken started reading off an insanely long list of numbers for her to type in. Rolling her eyes, Shego typed as quickly as she could calling the numbers back to him as she went.

"It's open."

"Good. Now get the large syringe and load it with all of the yellow liquid and _only_ the yellow liquid."

Nodding absently she reached for the vial of oddly glowing yellow fluid but froze when she felt an odd tingle as her hand neared it. It felt so familiar. Looking at the rest of the box she saw that there was only one other vial inside and it held only the smallest amount of a similarly glowing orange liquid. Pushing the feeling aside she loaded up the syringe making sure to get the air out.

"It's in the syringe."

"Now this is very important. You're going to have to put the needle directly into her heart without injecting the fluid. This is going to be an absolute last resort option if you start to lose her."

"Last resort. Got it." Shego was suddenly very glad that this was a last resort, because if she was right, then this could be very, very bad.

"Now this last step is why I had you set up the heart monitor the way I did. If you hit the alarm setpoint we set earlier, you _must_ inject the liquid _before_ her heart stops beating. If you're too late it won't do any good."

"Gee, no pressure there, Doc."

Hovering over the naked redhead on the medical table Shego put her hand over the woman's breast to feel for her ribs so she could slide the needle in. For a moment she could have sworn Kim was staring at her but figured it was just her imagination. Once it was in she did a quick medical scan to see if it was placed correctly. Perfect. Looking at the image she frowned. There were several pieces of metal visible on the screen and she knew she had to get rid of those before what they were hoping for happened.

"Doc, I'm going to have to dig this crap out of Kimmie's lungs before she starts healing so I'm going to sign off. But before I do I need to know about the yellow stuff."

The silence from Drakken just carried on as Shego started getting ready for impromptu surgery. "I mean it, Doc. Is that stuff what I think it is?"

When the reply came it was only a whisper but she heard it anyway. "Yes."

Shego hung her head and resisted the temptation to jerk the needle out of the prone woman. "Say the god damned words you bastard!"

"Yes, it's part of the comet that killed your parents and gave you and your brothers your powers." He paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry Shego. I never meant for you to-"

Shego turned off the monitor and went to work.

0.0

End "Don't Go"

Author's Comment (Continued): As I said in the earlier comments I have no idea where this story came from. I've been caught up in Kim Possible fanfiction recently and this story just jumped into my head demanding "Write me or you'll never sleep again! Muahahahahaha!" It was actually somewhat disturbing...or I've had too much caffeine...again...

If people want to see more of this by all means read and review. Please. You might even see more of it anyway if you don't review...but odds are good that the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. That's how "Hell Week" went anyway. Well reviews and being sequestered in a cabin without internet for a couple of weeks. Honestly though, if any of you like it just drop a line to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Crazy

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: I got a wonderful response from people demanding that I update so here it is. Sooner than I feared, but not as soon as I hoped for. Who knows how quickly I'll get the next chapter out though. Hope you like this one as much as the last.

0.0

"Going Crazy"

0.0

While completely exhausted Shego didn't want to leave Kim alone now that she had started to stabilize a little. It was nearing three in the morning and Kim's vital signs had only been stable for a few hours now. After having to restart the girl's heart twice already she wasn't willing to chance a relapse

There was actually very little Shego could do until Kim finally woke up. She had kept up the blood transfusion until she neared the point it was dangerous to her own health. After that she'd shot Kim up with as much painkiller as was safe. Even though it had been over ten years ago she remembered just how pain she had been in when she got her own comet powers. With any luck Kim wouldn't have to go through the same agony if she prepped her ahead of time. Luckily the pain itself hadn't lasted that long. Beyond that, there wasn't anything left to accomplish beyond cleaning her up. Shego didn't know how to fix someone's lungs and so had simply covered Kim with a blanket and tried to get some rest in a nearby desk chair.

She wasn't very successful.

Slowly though Kim's vital signs started to improve. At least Shego assumed they were improving. Upon realizing that she had next to no clue what most of the readings meant she'd hooked herself up to another monitor. Most of Kim's numbers were getting closer to her own and that was probably a good thing.

It took several hours of not falling asleep for her to give up on it completely. Instead she started using the nearby computer to separate the lair's systems from anything Drakken could access. She tried not to think about the fact that he'd somehow gotten a hold of at least part of the comet that had killed her parents and had stored it in her own hideaway without telling her. Shego didn't know what part of that was worse. It was horrifying that it'd been sitting here all this time without her knowing about it. She felt like her place of refuge had been defiled. And she was totally not doing a good job of _not_ thinking about it.

It took longer than she'd wanted for all of Drakken's backdoor programs to get removed. She'd known they were there the entire time but there had never been any need to get rid of them before this. Eventually though there wasn't any more busy work to do and hunger caused her to head to the living area of the lair.

Despite being designed solely as a shielded escape lair for her cabin, the living quarters were actually quite nice. In fact the furniture was probably of better quality than that in the cabin itself, mostly because the cabin's rustic furniture hadn't been updated much since her uncle had left it to her. Some of the furniture had been replaced to be sure but the style had remained the same. The lairs living quarters was her more preferred ultra modern style.

Currently the only real downside was the complete and utter lack of fresh food. There were plenty of items in the long term storage pantry but despite all of Drakken's attempts he hadn't managed to invent a way to preserve fresh food. So chili mac it was. Twenty minutes later Shego was kicked back in her chair once more with her enormous bowl of pasta and canned chili and wondering if it'd be worth it to start a game of solitaire.

0.0

The scream echoed in the medical bay and Shego was up and out of the chair instantly. In the few seconds it took for the playing card that had been stuck to her face to fall to the ground she'd already reached Kim side and was attempting to gently restrain the girl's thrashing. She only had a moment to think it was a mistake before she once more was blocking Kim's almost frantic efforts at fighting her. Her eyes were totally wild and Shego couldn't help but think that she wasn't actually seeing what was around her. Which didn't make it any easier to fend off her attacks.

Even sitting up on a medical table Kim Possible was still one of the best fighters that Shego had ever encountered in her life, and one that wasn't currently disadvantaged by being unwilling to hurt her opponent.

"Princess!" Shego was practically shouting in the girl's face trying to snap her out of instinctive responses before one of them got hurt. "It's me, Shego." Even as she spoke she blocked yet another spear hand strike to her throat. Automatic Kim was clearly a vicious little thing.

Nothing Shego said seemed to be working so she took a chance when she saw an incoming eye gouge. Knocking the arm aside with more force than she'd yet used she got inside Kim's arms and just grabbed onto the younger girl. Holding on as tight as she could she inwardly winced as she took more than a few blows to the back and at least one to her right kidney, but eventually Kim's attacks tapered off.

The two of them remained like that for a few minutes before Kim spoke up. "Um, Shego," she said. "Why are you hugging me?" There was a long pause before asked another question in a higher pitched almost hysterical tone. "And why am I naked?!"

Not one to let such an opportunity slip by without taking advantage of it Shego pulled away from Kim and looked the other woman up and down lingeringly. "You mean you don't remember me stripping you naked and carrying you to the bed? You don't remember all the things I did to your body for hours?" She turned away Kim and sniffed theatrically. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"No, of course it... I just don't remem... I mean...Hunh?" The complete and utter confusion in Kim's voice was too much for Shego to take and she burst out laughing.

"Chill out Princess, nothing like that happened. Though it's nice to hear that I'd be more than a fling for you."

"Argghhhhh!" Face completely red Kim let out an unintelligible scream and proceeded to whack Shego repeatedly with the thin medical pillow that her head had been resting on.

Once she'd calmed down some Shego pulled the another blanket out of a cabinet and draped it around Kim's shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie, Red. You scared the shit out of me last night. I was just relaxing in my cabin when my I spotted you on my security system bleeding out on my porch. If you'd been even slightly less lucky you'd be lying dead somewhere in the woods right now."

"But I feel fine. I mean, I kind of hurt all over, but it's a deep kind of hurt and not nearly the sort of thing you seem to be talking about."

"That's because..." she ran her fingers through her hair as she trailed off and winced as they caught on at least one tangle. "You were in a real bad way, Kim."

Kim gave a small involuntary gasp of surprise. Shego had practically never called her by her name. "How bad?"

"You had more than a few really deep cuts across your entire body. Some shrapnel that nicked your femoral artery at one point. Internal bleeding from some places I couldn't get to." Shego paused to take a deep breath. "And a bullet that tore the hell out of your right lung."

Kim threw off the blanket and started feeling around the right side of her chest looking for some sign that she'd had such a severe wound but all she could find were some faint lines that looked like healing cuts.

"Yeah. As you've probably guessed that's not normal." Shego wasn't exactly sure how to break this news to Kim. "I was pretty desperate. So I called up Dr D. We came up with some half baked plan and youkindofhavecometpowersnowprobably."

"All I got from that was the probably at the end and I'm not feeling all that reassured."

Shego sighed and proceeded to tell Kim about the whole plan to save her leaving nothing out. She even managed to push her own uneasiness about Drakken and the comet aside. Removing that from the situation still didn't get rid of a lot of her anxiety. She had no idea how Kim would react to having had what was essentially an irreversible and life altering medical procedure done to her without her consent.

Of course Kim had to throw her completely for a loop by seemingly accepting it without even blinking. "Don't you get it? I turned you into a freak like me. Everyone will always stare at you. You'll never again have a normal life! You probably won't even be able to have kids. You should be hating me right now." Shego whirled around and started to leave the room but stopped when she was grabbed from behind.

"Why? Because you saved my life? It'd be pretty stupid of me to hate you for that. And in case you hadn't noticed I don't look any different at the moment. I might never look any different. But even if I do it's not the end of the world. Another thing. When has my life ever been normal?"

"And kids?" she asked turning to face her once more.

Kim was biting her lip slightly. "You of all people should realize that I've known for a while, that as things stood, kids weren't in my future."

Shego had absolutely no idea what Kim meant by that and was about to ask except that Kim stepped away and the moment was lost.

"Anyway, what does a girl have to do to get some actual clothes around this place?"

"Um, yeah. I guess." Shego turned to leave the medical bay to lead Kim to the main living area when she was stopped by a question.

"So why do I have this odd memory of you groping my chest?"

Shego couldn't help but be glad that Kim couldn't see her blushing.

0.0

"So you're basically telling me you have no clue who those guys chasing you were?" Shego sounded incredulous.

The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table having decided food was the next most important need after taking a shower and getting some clothes for Kim to wear. Surprisingly, at least for Kim, Shego had offered her something that was quite similar to her old style mission clothes. It was a full black turtleneck and a pair of ripstop black cargo pants. She'd offered a pair of slippers though that while the expected green were really comfortable. Shego herself was wearing something similar but with a green blouse top instead.

"Pretty much. I was on a paid mission for Global Justice since they were investigating a series of thefts of high tech weapon prototypes. They were going after the who and the how, but they needed another body to cover a base that's in the area. Just not enough people I guess." Seeing Shego's nod she continued. "I got in and saw that this was _the_ base so I destroyed the prototypes as I was supposed to and started out. Only I ran into these really serious spec force guys as I was making my way out of the base. They were good. Real good."

"So not your usual minions or henchmen then?" Shego frowned. And Kim didn't have to ask why. It didn't make any sense at all. GJ wouldn't have sent her after those sort of operators at all. She was good, but that's not what she'd trained to do.

"Well the people who were at the base when I got there were. They actually seemed like standard Henchco level lackeys. I think that these were the people who were buying the weapons. Or maybe they were just trying to steal them. Who knows."

"Definitely something you should tell the Global Jokes about."

"Shego!" Despite her scolding words Kim did see the humor in it. For being such an important organization, Global Justice really didn't seem as effective as it should be.

Kim was just finishing off her large bowl of roast beef hash wondering if she'd seem like a pig if she asked for more. She'd already eaten more in one sitting than she normally ate in a day maybe two. She was kind of surprised that Shego hadn't said anything about her appetite yet. Instead the older woman had calmly just gotten up and prepared something else as she got close to finishing something. Finally she finished chewing the last bit of it and set her spoon down in the bowl. Almost instantly the bowl was taken away and replaced with another, this one filled with what looked like scrambled eggs with potatoes and cheese.

"I didn't say I wanted anything else." She looked up at Shego with a questioning look not touching the fork that was inside the bowl.

Shego merely looked back at her and arched an eyebrow. As Kim was about to say that she didn't want it her stomach growled again. Shamefaced she silently looked down, picked up the fork, and resumed eating.

"I don't know what's come over me. I'm just so hungry." Her companion's laughter caused her to look up once again. "What is it? You know something!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Princess. You've clearly gotten a form of fast healing that's at least as strong as mine. Probably more so if you think about how fast you healed up a lethal level of damage. I'd have been _more_ surprised if you _hadn't_ been hungry. I'd bet that you tend to eat less than you should with as active as you are. As much as you had to fix you need a lot of protein to repair your soft tissue. The carbs are being used to speed up your metabolic processes. The fats are going to replace whatever was fat already burned off while you were unconscious."

Kim could only stare at her, not even realizing that her body just continued to shovel in food. It all made sense, but it wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. "Fat?" The word just kind of slipped out.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kimmie, fat. Believe it or not your body does actually need fat to be healthy. The whole anorexic ideal with a zero percent body fat is complete bullshit. Your body needs it. Even before this happened I think you were probably on the low end of where you should have been. It's also one of the reasons that your breasts aren't as large as you wish they were."

"Hey!"

"Calling it how I see it. You can't deny it either as often as I taunted you about them while we were fighting." Kim had to reluctantly nod at that. "That's what I thought. Besides the problem's going to only get worse now that you've gained comet powers."

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's like I said. At a minimum you gained a healing factor. Not unexpected since I have one as do all of my brothers. Yours is probably stronger than mine which makes it stronger than Hego's and therefore Mego's but not as strong as the Weegs. Which oddly makes sense if you go by color spectrum. Hmm, never thought of it that way."

"So you're thinking that Mego has the weakest healing because he got purple and the Wego's got the strongest because they got red?"

"Makes an odd sort of sense doesn't it?"

"So while we're talking about this, how quickly did all of your powers show up? I mean were you already throwing plasma around a day later or did it happen slowly? Did your skin go green instantly? The twins and Hego aren't always different colored, so how do they do that?" Kim paused in her rapid fire questions. "And I'm being really rude about this aren't I? Sorry."

Shego shook her head. "I'd normally be pretty annoyed but it's not like you don't have the need to know this stuff. You want to know all this stuff do you?"

"Yes, please and thank you."

"Well I guess you already heard about the tree house." Kim settled down in her chair eagerly never having had the chance to hear all about Shego's life before she became a villain. She never noticed when she finished off her bowl of eggs. She also never noticed that for the first time since waking up she wasn't hungry.

0.0

Looking back on it later both of them would laugh. But at the time laughing was the furthest thing from their minds.

Following Shego's pardon she'd actually done something that no one had expected and stayed on the straight and narrow. Many of the countries had allowed their doubts of that ability to give up crime to be the reason for the pardon in the first place. In fact getting rid of the old crimes against her was thought a good way to speed up any trials that took place for her future crimes. It wasn't like they'd done any good before anyway. Instead she surprised everyone and stayed out of the crime business all together.

When the topic came up Shego admitted that she'd earned some money off the books attempting to break into various countries' most secure buildings with their blessings so that they could improve their security systems. And because the transactions were officially off the books none of them had suspected she was doing the same thing for quite a few others.

Whatever the cause was though, the result had been that the two of them hadn't seen each other let alone fought one another in over a year. With Kim currently in her second year at Stanford, which she'd been more than surprised to discover had also been Shego's Alma mater, and carrying as full a course load as she was she wasn't going to allow the chance to spar with Shego pass her by.

It did feel odd though to be matched against her with nothing on the line and only the desire to push themselves. There wasn't the anger that they each of them felt on occasion but instead a sheer joy of going against an opponent who knew how you thought and could use that to predict and counter your every move. It was glorious.

Both of them had enormous grins on their faces as they drove each other onwards. The verbal sparring was fast and furious but with a gentle teasing nature that made things more friendly than hurtful. If anyone had asked them what had been said neither would be able to say.

The end of the match came rather suddenly. A swirling plasma coated hand was deflected toward the ceiling by Kim's booted feet as she did a backwards handspring. Shego also dodged backwards to avoid taking the same boots to the jaw. Neither saw the plasma strike the ceiling beam and slice through the metal piping attached to it. It shot down like a rocket, gravity being assisted by the enormous tension it'd already been under. Shego was so busy executing a thrown plasma bolt that she didn't notice that her actions had just sent her directly under it. Not until it was too late at least.

Kim saw it a moment sooner. Her handspring finished she was about to charge forwards towards Shego when she realized the danger. She knew if she could only reach it she could push it aside. But she was too far away. She knew it. It was impossible not to know it. She tried anyway. Kim stretched out her arm even as she leaped forwards. It was too far away.

And then it wasn't.

The metal pole smacked against her palm and traveled laterally just enough to pierce several inches into the tile and concrete instead of through Shego's head. Shego had just a moment to recognize the stinging sensation on her cheek that the pole had left before Kim's whole body fell directly on top of her.

They lay like that for several minutes before Shego started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess that answer the question about comet powers."

"Hunh?"

Shego's only reply was to pull a strand of Kim's normally red hair in front of her face. It was now a brilliant gold.

0.0

End "Going Crazy"

Author's Comment (Continued): Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again feel free (and encouraged) to review. It really does help us poor miserable souls and encourages us to write.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Well once more juding by the comments I've gotten the general consensus seems to be that I'm doing good. Who'd have thunk? At some point the summary is probably going to change because I've never been too satisfied with it but wasn't going to delay putting out the first chapter on the off chance I could come up with something better. Still I hope you all enjoy.

0.0

"Going Home"

0.0

Kim walked out of the arrival area of the Upperton airport and headed towards the luggage carousels. She purposefully didn't turn to look at the Global Justice agent that had been on the same plane as her. He wasn't as good as he thought he was at being inconspicuous. She'd initially noticed him trying to subtly keep her under surveillance in the departure lounge. Kim had for the most part ignored him aside from taking a few trips to the ladies room more than was strictly necessary just to screw with him. It hadn't been her fault that she'd been practically been mainlining coffee for the last few weeks as she worked on various projects and papers. As it stood she was only a single semester away from getting her Bachelor's degree in International Relations.

Oh, she knew why they'd been following her. She'd been expecting it, but really what the hell did they expect. She was completely buried by her coursework considering that she was taking at least double the load of almost every other student on campus. That she'd been able to take any missions from them during the semester at all was stranger than her cutting back almost completely during the second half when she had major projects, term papers, and exams. So why in the hell were they so suspicious about it? It's not like she was meeting frequently with a newly reformed super villain.

Or rather they didn't know that she was.

Shego and Kim's discovery of her comet power made one thing abundantly clear. She needed to get at least a partial level of control over herself before she could go back to school. Only the fact that the mission had been on the Friday before a long weekend had given her the time she needed. Even then it'd been a close thing and had required almost the entirety of the sixteen hour drive from the cabin north of Vancouver to Stanford for her to suppress the power enough for her to maintain her normal hair color indefinitely.

That was one of the best things about her comet mutation and one that Shego was slightly jealous of. Like Hego her hair only changed colors when she was "powered up." The downside was that unless she wanted to have her hair a bright yellow golden color she only had access to her healing. Shego had snorted in disgust and muttered something about not needing anything else to kick ass, though somewhat less politely. Kim had taken it as a compliment just the same.

Besides the hair change she wasn't visibly affected all that much. Her normally green eyes washed out to what she privately thought was a rather hideous shade of yellow and her skin gained a fuller golden tan that most supermodels would kill for. That was it.

It was the actual powers thing that completely surprised her. They'd both said they had been ready for anything, but having Kim teleport over ten feet had blown both of their minds. Several hours had been spent trying to recreate the event. As many cameras as Shego could find were set up to catch a glimpse of Kim's new power. Only to be disappointed when there wasn't anything to record other than some odd faces that Kim made. Shego had thought a few of them were quite funny.

In the end it'd actually been Shego's mischievous nature that had won the day. So busy had Kim been at willing herself to teleport that she'd not noticed Shego sneaking up behind her. When the green woman had goosed her Kim had teleported across the room. The funniest part in Shego's mind though was that she'd literally been scared out of her clothes.

Having gotten dressed once more and sworn eternal vengeance, they checked out the videos only to discover their second surprise. Whatever it was that Kim was doing wasn't something that they could videotape. None of the cameras had seen a thing. They could watch the entire sequence up until Shego's hand came in contact with the back of Kim's pants, but at that very instant they all went blank for around five minutes. The digital recorders all came back online about five minutes after with the only sign of the loss being the change in picture and time stamp, whereas the analog recorders showed that time as blank video that slowly faded back at about four minutes.

It'd been slow going but eventually Kim had managed to trigger the teleport on command instead of instinctively. Allowing things like clothes to come with her hadn't been nearly as easy despite already knowing it could be done. By the end of the time they could afford to spend at the cabin she still hadn't managed it consciously and Shego had made more than a few blonde jokes at her expense.

It was only an hour before Shego had dropped her off that she'd dropped her other bombshell on Kim. Shego was planning on staying in Stanford to help her master her new abilities and offered a space in the apartment building she'd owned since she'd gone to school. Both of them pretended that they weren't concerned over the soldiers that had put a bullet into Kim's center of mass.

It actually had worked out rather well. Her dorm roommate had been getting progressively more frustrating to deal with as the semester progressed and so within a week of arriving back in town she had moved out. She'd cited roommate conflicts as her official reason, which upon the school's examination of their comparative grades wasn't a surprise. At that point she'd been able to use the free time she saved not having to deal with her roommate's continued distractions training with Shego in the hidden training room in the subbasement.

By the end of the semester they'd figured out the trick behind taking her clothes with her as well as how to blank video without teleporting. Now she could make an entire room building an essentially camera free zone for as long as she wanted as well as teleporting to anyplace she could see. She could also teleport to an object she'd infused with some of her yellow Go Glow. She had worried that the Go Glow was going to wear off but it hadn't yet in any of the objects she'd infused back at the apartment.

During this vacation she was hoping to test whether or not she could teleport to California and back and how tired it made her. So far she'd not tried anything farther than Stanford to downtown San Francisco, but she hadn't yet felt any strain.

Now if only GJ would stop treating her like a criminal because she wasn't doing their job for them. She was a private fucking citizen and she didn't have to do anything for them if she damned well didn't feel like it. It's not like her normal enemies had been acting up for the past few months. Kim snorted derisively to herself. She was clearly spending too much time around Shego though her attitude was certainly a nice change of pace.

Having finally grabbed her luggage she raised her hand at the curb and allowed the cabbie to load her bags into the trunk while she collapsed into the back seat. They were quickly and on their way and Kim smiled to herself as she was finally out from under they eyes of GJ for a little while.

"Where to miss?" The accent so stereotypically New York that Kim laughed.

"How about you tell me...Shego."

There was a quiet curse from the driver's seat before Shego spoke up again but without the accent. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Not telling." The sing song quality she put into her voice was one of the things that she had discovered amused and irritated Shego in equal parts.

"Come on, I was perfect. You can't even see a hint of green through all this makeup. I'm not wearing any of my usual deodorant. I used different shampoo and body wash. Hell, I'm even wearing my hair differently."

"All true."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Shego sounded so petulant that Kim was tempted to tell her, but once again tamped the urge down.

The yellow Go Glow objects weren't the only things she could sense when she opened her mind up. She often thought of each object she'd infused as a tennis ball floating on the surface of a swimming pool with a piece of twine that she could use to pull it to her hand. Shego herself on the other hand was like a giant beach ball that shone with an inner fire that was connected to her with a chain made of diamonds. Completely unbreakable and unable to go unnoticed. It was still odd to think that by pulling things towards her she was actually pulling herself towards them. But that's how it worked.

Kim had two private theories about the connection she could feel to Shego. The first was that it was simply a function of the Go Glow itself. She hadn't run into any other members of Team Go yet so it was certainly possible. The other option was that the connection formed because Shego had given her a direct connection to the green glow during her blood transfusion. The fact that they'd still been connected that way when she had the yellow glow injected into her heart might have made that connection even stronger.

"So are you going to make me sit in the back the entire time?"

"I've been considering it." But even as she said it she pulled into a nearby parking garage so that Kim could climb into the front seat.

"So where to Sheeg?"

"We're going to my Middleton building. I've got one of the apartments all set up for you as a safe house if you need it. You need to glow it so you can get there if you need to. And don't call me that." Kim idly blocked the jab Shego threw at her side. One of the things they discovered by working together the past few months and forming their odd sort of friendship was that they tended to test each other playfully if they were within arms reach. While in the middle of a conversation they'd tussle back and forth without even noticing.

"You own an apartment building in Middleton too?"

Kim suspected that, underneath all the makeup on Shego's face that disguised her normally green skin to something that would attract less notice in public, Shego was blushing.

"Yeah."

"Any others?"

"A few."

"Come on, spill already."

"I got the Stanford one first because I wanted a place that wouldn't kick me out because I was green. Oh sure, they always gave another reason for kicking me out, but I always knew. So I bought the place and started living there and other tenants paid for everything. I eventually started making a profit on it even. So I bought one in Go City too. Then ones in Princeton, New Haven, Cambridge, Ithaca, Providence. Middleton because we always ended up fighting you all the time and I figured having one close to lick my wounds in might pay off. I'm working on getting one in New York. It's tough because I've always kept my monies from the buildings separate from anything even somewhat related to my criminal activities."

It took Kim a few minutes to work out the correlation because it seemed like a really random list. Then it hit her. Princeton, Yale, Harvard, Cornell, Brown, Columbia. "You have buildings near the Ivy League schools! That's brilliant."

"Yep." Shego couldn't hide the pride in her voice and Kim understood it perfectly. She had to be making a fortune by renting apartments to students at the colleges.

"What about other places. Everything except here, Stanford, and Go City are all in New England."

"I had a few places I was looking into but they didn't work out for one reason or another. Like one in New Orleans for Tulane and other expensive colleges. But Katrina showed what a horrible idea having a building there was. Same with Florida schools. Other places just didn't have the appeal for me. I was thinking about one in Hawaii for vacation condos but have never quite got around to it."

Kim was still pretty much in awe by the time they pulled into the small parking garage that serviced the apartment complex.

0.0

Christmas morning was well underway in the Possible household. This time it was only Kim's immediate family present and had been somewhat more relaxed than normal. Or maybe she was just immune to some of the tweebs' antics.

As a small rocket shot by her head to impact the wall she figured it was the latter.

"Kimmy-cub there's another present under the tree for you. But I have no idea who it's from."

"Oh? Where is it?"

Taking the box from her father she shivered slightly as soon as her hands touched it. Checking the tag she confirmed it was from who she suspected. It wasn't fully labeled but the "From S," was plain enough when she combined it with the tingle of green glow she felt when she grabbed it.

Inside were a set of thin leather bracelets, anklets, and a choker. They also came with some rather simple looking golden stud earrings and a note.

_Kimmie, you should try these on when you're alone._

_Remember what they say about Silence._

"Hunh." The clue was plain enough considering what she and Shego had been training on, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what they could be. Obviously they were more than they appeared. Shrugging it off as a mystery that she wouldn't solve until she could try them out she turned her attention back to her family idly wondering how Shego liked her own gifts.

It was late into the night when Kim finally had the chance to be alone. Not wanting anyone to stumble upon her she did a quick port to her apartment in Stanford. Her tests earlier in the week had confirmed that with her new abilities Stanford might as well have been in the next room for all the effort it took to get there.

Putting on all the items from the box she blinked in surprise when the bracelets, anklets, and choker all disappeared. Feeling her neck she could hardly feel the difference between her skin and the choker. It was clearly now much thinner than it had been when she put it on. The situation was similar in the case of the other ones. The earrings however remained the same. Only one thing remained to try out and she wondered if she was making a mistake for a brief moment.

"Silence is golden," she said.

The change was as dramatic as it was startling.

For the briefest of seconds the bands became visible once more as they originally were. But that appearance was rapidly replaces as they seemed to expand outward covering her hands and feet and shooting to her torso. Everywhere they went her clothing seemed to ripple before it changed to something with the consistency of black leather. The whole process took all of three seconds and at the end of it her vision darkened for a moment. Reaching a hand up to her face she felt what appeared to be some sort of eye wear was wrapped around in front of her eyes. Immediately she turned to a nearby mirror to take a look and let out an involuntary gasp at her appearance.

If she hadn't known it was her she didn't know if she would have been able to guess. What had once been a winter outfit and a pair of cargo pants was now something else entirely. From the waist down she was wearing black leather pants that looked almost painted on her body without any visible panty lines. Her feet were covered in the same material and there didn't seem to be a seam between.

The top was also black leather and looked like a rather stiff motorcycle jacket but with a flap that was folded down showing yellow leather underneath. The cuffs of the sleeves showed a similar yellow leather as that was folded over onto itself. Both looked like they'd be able to be completely covered with a few quick movements. Pulling the flap completely open showed several large pockets on the inside of the coat and under armor in that same matching yellow. The gloves themselves were pure black and on closer examination had rivets on the tops of the fingers.

The eye wear was equally impressive. It covered her eyes entirely and an inch above and below with the only gap being for her nose. Other than that though it was completely black from the outside and hid the tops of her cheekbones. From inside though she could see through them as if they weren't even there. She had several small boxes visible indicating there was some sort of heads up display program installed in them.

The whole effect was pretty impressive. And somewhat familiar now that she thought about it. It did seem somewhat reminiscent of the Centurion Project battle suit which in turn worried her somewhat.

Deciding that the best way to find out more about the outfit was to just ask Shego about it she decided to take it off. There hadn't been anything else included in the box to deactivate it but figured that saying the activation phrase again would return it to it's previous state.

She was correct. However that's when the next little surprise reared it's head.

0.0

"Shego!" Kim stomped through Shego's front door wearing her new leather outfit though she'd managed to turn off the visor.

"Kimmie!" Shego grinned as she poked her head over the back of the couch from where she was watching a movie on her television. She'd been anticipating this visit all day long. "Thank you for the presents." She waved her hand at the screen where the movie was currently paused. "I'd completely forgotten about seeing this in the theater with you during the whole Attitudinator incident. And I really liked the video games as well."

"No big. I'm glad you..." She trailed off probably realizing that she was getting purposefully distracted. "I've got a little bone to pick with you about your gift."

Shego grinned even wider and with her elbows on the back of the couch propped up her chin with her hands. "You didn't like it?"

"Don't start that with me. You know I loved the gift itself. I'm referring to the little detail you must have forgotten to mention about taking it off."

"Oh? Whatever could that be, I wonder?"

"Argghhhh!" Kim clearly couldn't take it any more and dove for the older woman tackling her to the floor.

It wasn't their most dignified of fights to say the least, but Shego didn't mind. She found the whole situation hilarious. Eventually Kim wore herself out and they lay side by side on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"So why exactly was I completely naked when I deactivated the outfit?"

Shego snickered to herself. "Sorry." She puffed out the air in her lungs when Kim smacked her in the stomach.

"Yeah, you sound really broken up about it."

"It actually couldn't be helped. The suit needs material to make itself the first time it was activated and took what was closest to you at the time. In this case your clothes. No real way to avoid it really."

"Is this going to happen every time I use it?"

"Nope, just this time. After this it'll just fold and compress the clothes you're wearing and store them in a tiny pocket in the shoulder. When you turn it off you'll be wearing them again."

"Nice."

"Yeah." Shego paused before she continued. "You probably saw that it's fairly similar to the Centurion Project suit. Well at least in that it expands over you. It also regenerates itself now that it's locked into you as its user. There's probably only one other thing about it you don't know."

"Oh? What's that?"

Shego turned on her side so she was looking at Kim and waited until she met her eyes. "It's bulletproof." She rolled onto her back and went back to staring at the ceiling. She twitched slightly when Kim grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, Shego."

"Bah, don't get all mushy on me, Princess. I'm just using you for a guinea pig before I start using mine. Though mine is really just going to look like a copy of my current outfit."

"Didn't think otherwise."

Several minutes passed before Shego had to ask. "So you really like it?"

"Yeah. It's great."

"That's good to know. I got you a robe to wear too. It's on the bed in your apartment across the hall."

"Thanks Shego. Merry Christmas."

Shego took several minutes before she whispered her reply. "Merry Christmas, Kim."

They lay there on the floor for a long time never realizing that they were still holding hands.

0.0

End "Going Home"

Author's Comment (Continued): This one was a bit more whimsical and cutesy than I normally go for. I'm a sucker for a nice feel good scene. Shhhh, don't tell anyone. I hope people liked this chapter. Hopefully there's going to be more actual plot soon. So what can you expect next? Well let's just say that there have been some hints at the events coming up in the previous two chapters as well as this one. I've left some questions unanswered. Some of them might _get_ answered soon. Some might have to wait a while. Till next time kiddies. -K


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go Wild

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Because it isn't ever really stated one way or another for the purposes of this story I've placed the Tri-Cities of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton in Colorado between Denver and Colorado Springs. Yes, I am in fact changing geography. Deal with it. And if anyone actually cares Go City is on the shore of one of the Great Lakes...you can decide which one because at the moment it doesn't matter to me. And yes I AM indeed fully aware that the location I chose is CLOSED during the winter months...call it artistic license.

0.0

"Let's Go Wild"

0.0

"So what did old one eye want to talk to you about?"

Kim shrugged from her spot in the driver's seat of the Sloth. "Apparently she was never quite happy about the report I sent about that last mission."

Shego reclined her seat and put her hands behind her head. "Gee it's almost like she thought you lied about it or something."

"Shego, I _did_ lie about it. And it's not like I've ever been a really good liar."

"True. I guess you aren't perfect after all, Princess."

"Gee, thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. More importantly though, how did she like her gift?"

Kim smiled. "I think she found it amusing. Hopefully she'll keep it on a shelf in her office. Though I was surprised that you gave up one of your signature gloves for the project."

"Meh, it was just an old glove. No big." Shego immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. "Not one word."

Kim's previous smile changed into an evil looking grin. "Aw, that's so cute. You're even starting to talk like me. You really _do_ care."

"Take that back!" This was the cue for their commencement of their usual tussle.

A couple of minutes later they'd settled down once again and Shego reached for the cooler sitting behind Kim's seat for something to drink. Her initial blind grab for a soda only pushed it even further away so she unbuckled her seat belt so she could turn around and see what she was doing. This had the side effect of pushing her upper body into Kim's shoulder. Hearing Kim's sudden intake of breath she turned to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Can you hurry up any? It makes me really nervous when someone isn't wearing their seat belt while I'm driving." Shego could believe it because Kim looked much more nervous and was clenching the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. While normally Shego would have loved to milk something like this for as long as she could, she really didn't want Kim to stroke out while she was driving.

"Yeah, no problem. Want to eat something while I'm down here?"

Hearing what she thought sounded like a whimper Shego turned to look at Kim and saw her close her eyes for a second before they snapped wide open once again. "Please and thank you."

Shego grabbed a soda for Kim and two of the sandwiches from the cooler before getting back into her seat and very exaggeratedly buckling her seat belt. "Happy now?"

Kim cleared her throat. "Very."

"So I figure we have at least a week left before we have to actually be back in town. We can spend some of it having some real fun."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Key word in that statement is almost, Princess."

Shego heard a sigh from the other side of the car. "Okay, I know I'm going to regret this, but what's your idea?"

"Where are we going to be in another ten hours or so?"

"Well if we stay on this road we'll be about...no. No way. Are you freaking nuts?!"

"Come on. You know you want to do it."

"In case you've forgotten I'm only nineteen!"

"Please, who type of person do you take me for? I've had proper identification for you made up since November."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Please. You've got a perfectly good and more importantly _clean_ identity that we need to break in. What better way to do it?" Not hearing anything from Kim she continued. "Besides you know full well that I'll manage to talk you into it anyway.

Kim's only response was to drop her head onto the steering wheel and set off the horn.

0.0

It took them slightly more than ten hours, but they eventually got there. Following Shego's directions Kim pulled the now black Sloth up to the main driveway of a rather large hotel. Per Shego's directions she'd changed her clothes to a black sleeveless turtleneck and her tightest pair of black jeans as well as going golden. She didn't want to admit it but the idea of building her alternate identity's legend up was a good one. Which is why they'd also pulled her license plates and replaced them with some from California.

Shego herself had covered quite a bit of her skin with the same pale flesh toned makeup that she'd been using during various times in Middleton. Kim had been rather amazed at how good that stuff was. It was practically impervious to the elements and even allowed Shego to sweat through it without it coming off. If it hadn't been such a pain to put on and off each day she figured that Shego would wear it all the time. The real surprise though came that Shego was amazingly enough not wearing any green having opted for a blue blouse and black jeans.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kim was really quite amazed at the look of this hotel. Sure she'd been to some of the best hotels in the world, but she'd rarely actually stayed in them. More often she was just passing through for missions.

"Yep. Don't forget your name."

Kim rolled her eyes from behind her glasses. The earring visor that had been a part of Shego's gift was also able to become a rather stylish pair of custom sunglasses. "Yes, Sheila. It's not like you've been making me practice for the past few hours. Oh wait..."

"Practice makes perfect Patricia."

As she got out of the car she muttered to herself. "I almost preferred Princess."

"I heard that!"

Popping open the trunk she made sure the bellhop got all of their luggage out of the car before handing the valet key to the valet. "Don't push any of the buttons. You wouldn't like it, and I'll know if you do." She was fairly confident that the really dangerous options were disabled when the valet key was used. But then the Tweebs _had_ been upgrading it for the past few months which had been the reason she'd had to fly home in the first place.

Inside she found that Shego was already in the process of checking in and Kim overheard her say something odd to the desk clerk. "And I will be quite upset if my lady's holiday is disturbed."

Kim decided to ignore it for the time being. "Sheila, is our room ready?"

"Yes, Princ...Patricia." Shego seemed to furtively look over at the desk clerk and scowl. Yes, Kim definitely would need to interrogate Shego about what that was all about.

The trip to the room was fairly uneventful but once they arrived Kim was astounded by the room. It had enormous windows and had a view of what looked like a beach area. "There's a beach?" She whirled and looked at Shego. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not Princess. It's closed until March." Kim couldn't help but let her disappointment show on her face.

"That's not actually true at the moment." Both of the women turned to the bellhop. "Due to the weather not being as cold as it normally is this time of year they've been opening the beach up on a weekly basis. If the weather holds it will be open for the rest of the week." Kim graced the bellhop with a huge smile and turned to Shego expectantly.

"Fine we can go to the beach tomorrow."

Not able to help herself she hugged the older woman tightly.

"Enough with the mushy stuff already. You're ruining my reputation."

0.0

It'd been a while since Shego had been to the Mandalay Bay Resort so she'd forgotten one tiny detail about her preferred pool area. It was a European style pool. Or Toptional if one used use the hotel's term. Shego had been to enough European beaches over the course of her life that she didn't do more than blink. Kim's reaction was slightly more obvious but she recovered quickly though she did glare at Shego. It confused her because it wasn't as if she'd done this on purpose. Kim though had eventually just shrugged it off and left her things with Shego and went off towards the beach area.

Not giving it anymore thought Shego undid her own top and lay back for some sun worship. Her body makeup was definitely paying for itself today. Though it had taken almost an hour to make sure she was fully covered and water proofed she was fully enjoying her time in the sun.

It was several hours later that she looked up and realized that Kim had joined her in their lounge area. She too was lying back on one of the giant red couches getting some sun though she had kept her own top on.

"Hey Princess, did you have fun?"

"Yes I did." She turned to look at Shego before whipping her head away and blushing. Shego blinked not having expected that reaction. "Could you put your top on?"

"It's not like you haven't seen breasts before."

"Please?"

Shego huffed slightly. "Fine." Quickly she reached over and put her top back on. "Better?"

"Thanks."

"I still don't see what the big idea is."

"You _know_ what the problem is." Kim sounded slightly stressed about it and for the life of her Shego couldn't figure out why.

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me."

Instead of answering her Kim just looked at her in utter horror, grabbed her things, and rushed off.

Totally at a loss Shego was left staring after her wondering what the hell had just happened.

0.0

Shego had decided to give Kim a little while to cool down before following her up to the suite. Once she got there though she saw that Kim's door was shut so she walked over to her bedroom and took a shower to get the sweat and makeup off of her.

The problem though was when she got dressed once again and knocked on Kim's door there wasn't any response. Reaching down she turned the knob and was surprised when it opened immediately. She'd been expecting it to be locked if Kim was just going to ignore her. Which made her shock at Kim's absence all the greater.

Intellectually she knew that Kim was more than capable of taking care of herself, and that if there were any real emergencies that she could just teleport to the room or wherever else she wanted. In fact she might have just teleported somewhere else in the first place. Neither one of these facts reassured her at all though. Clearly something had been bugging her and just as clearly it had something to do with Shego herself.

It took several long minutes on the phone with hotel security before she found out that Kim was actually in one of the hotel's bars getting drunk. She had security post a man in the area to watch over her while she hurriedly put more of the makeup on to cover the areas of skin not covered by her clothes. Convincing the hotel management that Kim was really a minor European noblewoman vacationing under the radar was proving to be one of her better ideas. Really she'd just intended it as a cover in case someone actually recognized her for one reason or another. Now it looked like it was paying off in other ways.

Getting to the bar she spotted the security man first and he nodded her over to a booth in the corner. Absentmindedly thanking him she went over and slid into the booth across from Kim. It looked like the younger girl was well on her way to getting completely smashed. One of the downsides of their faster metabolisms was that they would actually get drunk faster than other people because the alcohol would get absorbed into the body quicker. The upside of it was that they also sobered up faster as well.

"What's going on, Princess? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"It's not fair you know." Kim knocked back another shot of something that Shego didn't want to even imagine. It almost smelled like Tabasco sauce. The empty glass joined the other twelve already on the table.

"What's not fair?"

"This whole time, you've teased me for years and you didn't even know."

Shego resisted the urge to lean over the table and start shaking her by the shoulders. It was like pulling teeth! "Know what?"

There was a very long silence before Kim spoke. Unfortunately it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Shego, I don't feel so good."

Despite wanting to scream at not actually finding anything out Shego slid out of the booth and helped carry the younger woman to the door. Seeing the security man still there she handed him a wad of hundred dollar bills. "Can you make sure the tab get covered with that? What ever is left goes to you and the bartender. Thanks for looking out for her."

"No problem ma'am. If you need us for anything just give us a call. And after I check the tapes myself I'll see that they get erased." Shego blinked at him. "We understand that she's not really here and it would be a shame to have evidence to the contrary."

"Um, thank you." Turning to Kim once more she urged her forward. "Come on Princess, lets get you back to the room."

Still confused as hell, Shego nonetheless worked on getting Kim ready for bed. Having more than her fair share of experience she had Kim drink a quart and a half of a sports drink she'd picked up earlier in the day. It was a mixed success. She got Kim to drink it all but she wasn't cooperating in getting into bed. Instead she kept wanting to explore the whole room.

Finally Shego managed to get her out of her clothes and under the covers.

"You're pretty." It just came out of nowhere and Shego had nothing to really say to that.

"Yeah, I guess I do look better without the green."

"No, you're always pretty."

Shego blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. It came so easily from her that it could only be the truth. For a girl that had gone through the second half of her life thinking, no knowing, that she was ugly it felt amazing to hear otherwise from someone who was too drunk to lie.

She cleared her throat a few times before she responded and it still sounded a little horse. "Thanks Kim."

"Awww, you called me Kim."

"Well it _is_ your name."

"I kind of like it when you call me Princess. It made me think that you liked me. That you were okay with me despite knowing."

And there it was again. Just what was she supposed to know? Earlier she said something about teasing her for years. About what?

Kim rolled over into the pillow and started to mumble something. It looked like she was finally about to drift off to sleep, but Shego wanted to hear what she was saying. Getting on her knees besides the bed she put her face right next to Kim's.

She was completely surprised when Kim gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said goodnight.

Falling back onto her butt she just sat and stared at the younger woman for a long time wondering if she'd just imagined the whole thing.

"What the hell?"

Once again she found herself sitting in a chair staring at Kim as she slept wondering if this time would end up changing her life as much as the last one did. As before, sleep didn't come easy.

0.0

End "Let's Go Wild"

Author's Comment (Continued): So I'm keeping up a pretty good pace for this story. I realize that this chapter is a little shorter and seems to come out of nowhere but this seemed to be the stopping point for the chapter. I actually had more planned but it seemed to fit better in a separate chapter...which made me change the title. I might come back and edit things a little later but it will essentially remain unchanged. I hope to have the next chapter out by Monday evening...Tuesday at the latest. Hopefully the site's story alert system will be back up by then. Well I hope you liked it. As always review to tell me what you think. I'm a sucker for a good review as it encourages me to write faster. -K


	5. Chapter 5: Going Going

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Purely by coincidence the song playing on my playlist when I started to write this chapter was Katy Perry – Waking Up in Vegas. I fell out of my chair laughing and then started writing.

0.0

"Going Going"

0.0

The sun had been up for a while when Shego first heard signs of stirring from Kim's room. She'd given up on getting any sleep for herself after the first couple of hours and had left for the casinos.

One of the secrets of her financial success, legitimate financial success that is, was the occasional trip to Vegas. Considering that she had been a professional thief and martial artist, controlling the flight of a pair of dice was complete child's play. She'd made it back to the hotel at around five that morning having more than paid for everything involved with this trip in seven different casinos.

After her first visit she'd come to something of a gentleman's agreement with most of the casinos. She limited her number of visits, the amount of time she spent in each casino, and didn't rob them blind, and they in turn didn't complain too much when she visited the craps tables. They got the nice bonus of having someone run a hot table for a while causing people around them to spark up an interest because of a sort of halo effect.

Calling down for some room service she proceeded to make herself look busy by cracking open a book and relaxing in on one of the couches. Of course that plan got tossed to the side when she heard Kim's muffled groan. Standing at the door to the younger girl's ensuite, Shego wasn't surprised by the sound of her brushing her teeth.

"Feeling better?"

"Muth."

Despite herself Shego smiled. Kim wasn't nearly as fearsome a sight in a pair of pajamas with foam dripping out of her mouth.

"Whath tho funny?"

Shego finally lost it completely. When Kim turned to look at her cheeks were completely puffed out like a chipmunk.

"I'll let you finish Princess. We've got breakfast coming up so get a move on."

About ten minutes later they were sitting at the table with food in front of them. Unlike the many times they'd done exactly the same thing in the past couple of months the silence was incredibly awkward for both of them.

Surprising even Shego herself she spoke first. "Okay, look. We both know we need to talk about this, so let's just talk."

"Sounds right." Kim took a deep breath. "So you know now." It wasn't exactly a question.

"I think so. Or at least the broad strokes." Hearing a small snicker from Kim she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Grow up."

"Sorry, that just made me think back to some of the conversations we've had over the years and what you would have thought if you'd known."

"Okay, just to get things into the open. You're into girls, or at least attracted to them." It was the first time Shego had said what she'd figured out last night out loud. She still had trouble believing it, but it was the only thing that made sense. The odd comments she'd been filing away to ask about at a later date. Her response when she woke up in the cabin lair. Not having kids. The breast comments, where she apparently figured out that Shego _hadn't_ known.

The kiss.

"Um, yeah. Well mostly." Kim looked down at her plate and started pushing things around.

"Mostly? And stop looking like that. I'm not going to run screaming into the night or anything. It just surprised me."

"Really?"

"Really."

The smile that showed up on Kim's face did some really odd things to Shego's stomach. Not knowing how she felt about that she ignored it and instead revisited her earlier question. "So mostly?"

Kim actually blushed at this point. "Well, I can't say completely because there have been a couple of guys I've been interested over the years."

"Like the sidekick."

"Um...actually no."

Shego blinked in surprise. "What? Weren't you dating him during all of your senior year?"

"That's what everyone thinks." She winced. "And I do mean pretty much everyone. My parents, everyone at school, all my other friends. We kind of figured out real quick that things weren't going to go the way he'd hoped they would. I was a total mess the summer before senior year and he came up with the idea of pretending to date. He was pretty much covering for me."

"Wait, the sidekick knew and I didn't? At least tell me that he only knew because you told him."

There was a really long pause. "Sure, let's go with that." Shego dropped her head in shame.

"Which does explain why he hasn't visited since I ran into you."

"Actually that's because he's on some sort of spiritual ninja quest where he has to find himself before they declare him a master. Last time I heard from him he was in China looking for a mysterious hidden martial arts training ground with his girlfriend."

"I don't know what to say to that." Shego was completely shocked.

"What? Ron as a ninja master?"

"No, with a girlfriend."

"Hey!"

They just sat and stared at each other for a few minutes before Shego pushed away from the table. "Okay, this is just stupid. You're still the same woman you were a week ago. The only difference is that now I _know_ you're checking out my rack instead of just suspecting it."

It'd been perfectly timed and Shego watched Kim try and sputter a denial through the sip of orange juice she'd just had. Despite what she'd said, she did feel kind of awkward around Kim. Not because she was gay, but because she if what she suspected was true Kim was actually attracted to her.

She really didn't know how she felt about that.

While Shego had always been willing to use her feminine wiles to distract someone to get a job done, she'd never much seen the need for that sort of relationship for herself. Sure there had been various instances where she'd been altered by some sort of mind control, but she had never herself felt a real attraction to anyone. If she was honest with herself the whole thing had mostly confused her until college and even then it'd been more of an intellectual curiosity.

After college she'd found out, during the brief period of time before she'd joined up with Drakken, that some men found her attractive. The allure of the dangerous or strange or some such crap. It'd taken time, more than a few months scouring magazines, and watching tons of movies but eventually she'd figured out the tricks that would completely fluster her targets. And that's pretty much all they had been. She'd never even thought to consider _why_ they'd worked on Kim only that they had. Eventually she'd just gotten used to it and considered it part of her arsenal of techniques that she used when they interacted.

The truth of the matter was that before she'd run into Kim once again she'd been bored. She'd just been going through the motions with only the occasional security gig to give her even the smallest sense of excitement. Not like fighting with Kim had. Not like training with her did. Or even just hanging out with her. Fuck.

What she needed was some time to herself so that she could figure things out. She needed to pull it off though without looking like she was abandoning Kim. Because she wasn't going to do that.

Luckily she'd actually made plans for the day already, and as it would happen they would have to split up for them.

"Well, as exciting as watching you cough up a lung is, Princess, we've got things to do today. So let's get a move on. We've got about an hour before you've got to be at the aquarium."

"Aquarium?"

0.0

Kim was practically giddy with excitement when she got back to the room. She'd been somewhat leery of splitting up with Shego for the day given her rather huge revelation, but the older woman's reasoning had been pretty good. As much care as the resort took with keeping their sharks healthy the makeup Shego wore would have been discovered for sure. But what really clinched it for her was the fact that the resort already had diving certifications on file under her assumed name and that the reservations for the program were usually made weeks in advance.

Which brought up entirely different questions. Questions that brought all the thoughts she'd purposefully tried to not to think about to the forefront of her mind. And with those thoughts her happy mood took on a much darker tone.

Maybe now that around six hours had passed, Shego would be better prepared to deal with things. She hadn't missed the fact that Shego repeatedly tried to keep the subject away from how she felt about what she'd found out before she left Kim at the aquarium. Kim really hoped this whole awkward thing would resolve itself. She could understand why it might not though.

It was kind of shallow of her but she was absolutely terrified about how people would react to her coming out. No matter how much she told herself she shouldn't care what other people thought about her she still wanted to be accepted by people for who she was.

Accepted for who she was by someone she both considered a friend and was incredibly attracted to.

Thankfully Shego didn't seem to be in the room and so wasn't there to comment on her dropping repeatedly banging her head on the table.

The previous day had been absolute torture for her. She'd been steeling herself for seeing Shego in her bikini all day when they'd suddenly ended up in a topless pool area. Of course at the time she'd just figured Shego was just messing with her head like she usually did. It'd never occurred to her that she _didn't_ _know_. So what had been an honest desire to soak up sun had been mistaken for some deliberately malicious teasing. Just like had happened in the car during the drive to Vegas when Shego had basically been rubbing her breasts up and down Kim's arm and then made what was now obviously an innocent comment.

Maybe it was just as well that Shego hadn't returned to the suite yet. She needed to get her head on straight so that she didn't completely freak the other woman out.

She wanted Shego to think of her as a friend. Would she love to be more than that. Please and thank you. But she was realistic enough to realize that Shego probably wasn't gay. She actually dated Mr Barkin while she was under the control of the Attitudinator after all. They weren't going to end up all happily ever after.

"Boy do I wish we could."

If only there were something she could say that would make things okay again between them.

"Surprise! I was just screwing with you. Unless you actually liked the idea. If so we could just screw."

"I've actually decided to give up on people entirely. Purely going to go out with robots from now on. Think you could get me Drakken's number?" She shuddered. Even joking the thought made her want to bleach her brain.

"Or I could just tell her the truth. You know how I figured out I was into girls? Apparently it's considered a really big clue when all of your high school wet dreams star the same green skinned woman. Who knew?"

There was a clatter from the direction of the door and Kim froze. Slowly turning around in her seat she caught sight of a pile of shopping bags and the shutting door of the suite.

Well at least she left her shopping. Kim took that as a sign that she might actually come back to the room...eventually.

Kim dropped her head back onto the table once more.

0.0

After leaving the suite once more Shego eventually found herself at Caesar's Palace playing blackjack. It wasn't until she'd been at the table for hours that she became even remotely aware of her surroundings. She'd separated from Kim that day so she could have time to think but she hadn't actually done any thinking on the situation with Kim itself.

She had traveled the length of Vegas several times over to hit up the information brokers in town and get them working on Kim's legend. Thousands upon thousands of dollars had changed hands in order to create a person from the ground up that would pass the most rigorous of official inspections. Hell even Kim's personal computer guru might be fooled. She'd even come up with what she considered a brilliant idea to both do that and still have some fun later in the week. She'd even picked up some of the things she'd need so she could get her excited about it.

But really it was all bullshit. Oh, the work itself needed to be done, and it was one of the reasons they'd come to Las Vegas in the first place. But it didn't have to be done today and she had been going to show Kim around and teach her the things that Global Justice never would about how the criminal world worked. How the real world worked. The safety it could bring if she ever needed it.

Instead she'd used it as an excuse to avoid thinking about how she felt about Kim's apparent interest in her.

And so she'd blithely gone into the room eager to tell Kim the plans she'd set into motion only to be smacked in the face with the proverbial trout.

"Or I could just tell her the truth. You know how I figured out I was into girls? Apparently it's considered a really big clue when all of your high school wet dreams star the same green skinned woman. Who knew?"

She'd dropped the bags and ran.

Blackjack didn't require any thought on her part. She wasn't the greatest player in the world but she did okay. Her body would play and her mind would be free to do whatever it wanted. It was almost zen. She didn't even notice or care how many chips she'd accumulated as her eyes stared off into the distance.

No her mind was on what had scared her so much she had to flee the room without saying anything to Kim at all. It wasn't the words themselves, though it probably should have been. It wasn't the utter despair in Kim's voice as she said them. It wasn't even their utter truthfulness. Rather it had been how those words made her feel.

She'd never been so incredibly aroused.

She'd almost seen it. The younger woman waking up in her bed with a start to find herself completely soaked with sweat and shuddering with the half recalled thoughts and feelings that her dream had left her with. She could picture it happening again and again and each time Shego's own name would spill out of her mouth as she...

Jesus, she was getting wet just thinking about it hours later. Shego shuddered as hypersensitive nerve endings rubbed against clothing.

It amazed her that her own body could still surprise her after all these years.

Apparently her rather asexual lifestyle had concealed another aspect of her comet induced powers. It now seemed that whenever her body became aroused she started circulating her energy around in her body in a way that was quite distracting. At least that's what she thought was happening. Who knows, normal people might just feel like this all the time. It would certainly explain the preoccupation with sex that she'd always taken advantage of in others. If so then she definitely owed Kim a massive apology for all the times she'd teased the younger girl.

Hell, she probably owed her a massive apology anyway.

Standing up from the table she blinked when she realized that she was alone with only the dealer in front of her. Looking from side to side she realized that the table had been roped off from the others with some security personnel standing with their backs to her looking intimidating. "The hell is going on?"

Hearing a light clearing of a throat coming from behind her she turned and saw one of the casino's managers standing there. Shrugging as he walked away she followed him only vagely noticing that someone was gathering up her chips in a tray and trailing after them. She wasn't particularly worried. Her generally good relationship with the casinos would cover any toes she'd accidentally stepped on. Still, she was curious.

Once they were seated in his office he spoke. "Is everything alright Miss Go?" The managers of the various casinos knew who she was whatever fake name she was using because she really didn't go out of her way to hide it beyond covering up her skin color. Still the question surprised her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've been sitting at that same table for about four hours and haven't reacted to anything around you. We'd even changed dealers three times and as far as we could tell you didn't notice. Given your reputation and ...past agreements...we thought it prudent to leave you be." He chuckled. "It also gave us the opportunity to try out a few of our newer dealers"

Shego groaned and put a hand over her face. "Four hours? I had a lot on my mind and just needed some place to think."

He nodded as if it was perfectly natural for one of the greatest thieves in the world to spend four hours playing blackjack as a way to think. Who knows, in his line of work maybe it was.

"That's very reassuring. I'd feared that perhaps with your recent lack of activity that our relationship had changed."

Ahhh, that explained things. "No, frankly I have no idea how I even got here. I just left my hotel and ended up here. I apologize for causing you to think otherwise. I suppose you can let your security teams change their pants now." They shared a smile. No doubt at least one person in the security office had shat himself having had the idea she was going to rob them. It's not as if they had any chance of stopping her if she decided to.

"Now, onto happier topics. We've come to understand that you've been doing some work for certain...groups... in testing their security systems..." Shego listened to the proposal and wondered if she wanted to take the job they were offering. It wasn't anything she hadn't done before after all. The casinos had never offered her this kind of deal before but then they still had to do things by the book. Now that she was a free woman she was much more attractive as a security consultant. But with things as they were with Kim...

"I'd like to help you. But as I indicated before, I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. Maybe in the future I'll be in a better position to assist."

It looked like even the prospect of possibly getting her to test their security systems was enough to make the man happy. After shaking hands and being told her winnings would be transferred to her account with the casino she followed one of the security men to the exit.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to fix things with Kim.

Where was an alien invasion when you really needed one?

0.0

It was nearing midnight when Shego finally crept into the suite. All of the lights were out with the exception of a table lamp that Kim must have left on by one of the couches. She started towards her bedroom wanting to take a shower and get all the makeup off of her but she stopped. She still didn't have any idea what to say to Kim, but that didn't matter. Putting it off for longer wouldn't change that. It might however further break things apart.

Steeling her nerve she hesitantly turned and walked to the other door. It was cracked open slightly and she pushed it further. "Princess?" she called out quietly, as if afraid to wake her if she was truly asleep.

The light from the windows wasn't very bright but it was enough. It shone through the window and caused several dim rays to cut across the bed. The unslept in bed. It was clearly still made from earlier in the day when the maids had come by.

It was too much. Shego collapsed against the door frame and closed her eyes too completely weary to do anything else.

She'd fucked it up.

She'd been so scared of how she felt she didn't even think about how Kim had been feeling. How she must have felt seeing Shego do exactly what she said she _wouldn't_ do.

"Fuck." The softly muttered curse escaped her lips.

The words came to her now. She'd first apologize. No the apologies could wait a moment. First she'd grab the woman and kiss her. Everything else could wait, but she needed to know, needed to see if what had happened to her before was real and not just a one off fluke for the "sexless green bitch" as she'd been called in college. Then she could apologize and beg for the chance to explain everything.

But it was too late. She'd lost her one chance.

She left the bedroom and crossed to her own not really seeing anything. Trailing clothes as she went she was naked by the time she walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she turned on the shower not even bothering to turn on a light and instead making do with the built in night light. It didn't take long for the water to get just short of scalding which is how she normally liked it. Mechanically she scrubbed at her skin making sure to get rid of all of the makeup. And when that was finally done she curled up in a ball against the tile and started to cry like she had so many times before in her life.

She'd never really known the sexual pull towards another human being before this, but she'd known loneliness. The complete and utter despair of having no one understand.

It was worse now.

She'd had that one person who could have. Who _wanted_ to understand her. Who wanted her.

And she blew it because she was scared.

The sobs tore out of her throat as the shower washed her tears down the drain along with her hopes and dreams.

0.0

Eventually Shego willed herself to move again. She didn't know how much time had gone by and she frankly didn't care. She was just so tired.

There were so many things that she needed to do. She needed to go back out into the city and cancel some of her plans. She needed to tell Kim about...

She needed to sleep.

Everything could wait until the morning.

Opening the door she stepped out into the room blinking against the light.

"Shego? You were in there a long time. Is everything alright?"

Shego absorbed everything around her instantly. The room lights were on as was the one of the reading lamps over the unmade bed. There was a book on the end table next to the alarm clock. And there was Kim looking like she'd always imagined her with her normal red hair trailing down her back in the same pajamas she'd last seen her wearing while she was brushing her teeth just the morning before.

Shego didn't say a word.

She was too busy pushing the younger woman against the nearby wall.

And then she kissed her and _knew_.

0.0

End "Going Going"

Author's Comment (Continued): Sorry, didn't quite get this one done as quickly as I'd hoped and missed my Monday deadline. But hey, I was only (INSERT NUMBER OF DAYS HERE) day(s) off. I mean it's not like I planned it or anything. (GET RID OF THESE NOTES BEFORE POSTING CHAPTER.) Still I hope people like this chapter. It was really tough to write and I hope that I got the proper tone conveyed. And yes, I'm aware that some of you were expecting a wake up married sort of situation. Sorry folks not this trip...

Another little tidbit for you all. This chapter was originally going to be titled "Gone Fishing" and was going to focus on some events that happened during Kim's trip "Swimming with the Sharks" (Which you can actually DO at the Mandalay Bay Resort.) But then this chapter just started writing itself! This pulled the focus away from the SCUBA adventure and onto something much different. Still I kind of like how this turned out. If you do as well I'd absolutely _love_ to hear from you. -K


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Wow! Never before have I gotten so many reviews so quickly as I did after the last chapter. I've also never gotten so many calling me a horrible person... I think I should end ALL my chapters that way in the future. No! Not the face not the face!

0.0

"Gone"

0.0

"Murphy sucks." Kim's voice coming from out of sight cut through the silence in the bedroom.

Having only minutes before regained control of herself Shego couldn't help but laugh from her spot on the bed. It had a slightly harsh edge to it but it was genuine laughter. She was sore and frustrated as hell but at least she wasn't alone.

After she'd had her realization she'd just wanted to devour Kim. They'd kept on kissing as they struggled to walk towards the king sized bed in the room. Shego's skin had been on fire once more and every touch had just stoked the internal flames higher.

Of course once they'd actually gotten to the bed is when the problems had started. Tripping on the comforter Kim had knocked off getting up they'd fallen onto the mattress in a somewhat less than controlled manner. Not expecting it their foreheads had smacked into one another and they'd rolled apart at the sudden pain.

Not willing to let the minor setback derail them Shego had crawled over to the younger woman and kissed her once more. Things were really starting to heat up when Shego noticed that her hands were staring to flare from their spots on Kim's torso. Luckily they were fast enough to pat out the flames that sparked to life on Kim's flannel pajama top before any real harm was done. At least the smoke detectors hadn't gone off.

Still game, Kim had seductively grinned. "You could have just asked me to take it off." Theatrically she stripped her top off of herself and leaned over the older woman and started to kiss down her body.

If Shego had thought that she was sensitive before she'd clearly been mistaken. The sensations were threatening to overwhelm her completely and every last bit of control she had left was going to keeping from bursting into flame. She probably should have saved a tiny bit of it for other things.

Eventually Kim had reached her breast and after examining the puckered nipple intently for a moment gave it a thorough exploration with her tongue.

Which was when Shego's leg bucked up and sent the other woman flying off the bed.

"Ow." The completely dead pan way Kim had said it caused Shego to burst into laughter so powerful she couldn't breathe properly.

0.0

Eventually the two of them lay on the bed together side by side. The mood had been well and truly broken but Kim found that she didn't mind so much. They had tons of things to talk about. Kim wasn't naive enough to think that everything would be butterflies and rainbows between the them. But they were in a much better place than they'd been even hours earlier. Trailing a finger down the arm of her green skinned lover she smiled. They hadn't had sex yet, but there was no doubt in her mind at least that they were lovers. A thought occurred to her suddenly and she giggled at the mental picture.

"What?"

Kim turned over so that she was lying on her front and pushed up slightly onto her elbows. This gave her a rather nice view of Shego's breasts and she couldn't help but enjoy the view before she answered the question. "I just had a funny thought is all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just thought that if we ever managed to actually have sex one of us would probably lose an eye. Which immediately brought to mind Dr Director and the thought, 'Gee, that explains so much!'."

Shego pushed up onto her own elbows and just stared at her for a few moments before she dropped back down and covered her eyes with her arm. "That's just so wrong!"

"I know!" Kim giggled again. "And if you want to be perverse there's Gemini..."

Shego's hand came up and covered Kim's mouth. "You are no longer allowed to speak. Ever. I swear to god, if this conversation pops into my head the next time I'm looking the old bat in the eye we're going to have words Princess."

Kim just winked at her and proceeded to lick the woman's palm. "So you'll _punish_ me if that happens?"

"Jesus and I always thought you were pure and innocent."

"I can be innocent if you want me to be." The sentence probably lost some of it's impact since Kim was once more running her eyes up and down Shego's naked body. Neither of them had felt the need to get redressed after their earlier fumbling.

There was another long pause in conversation but Kim could tell that Shego wanted to ask something so she allowed the older woman to collect her thoughts. "Was it this awkward the first time you had sex with a woman?"

Wow, Kim thought, of all the questions to be asked. Kim could feel herself blushing madly and noticed that it went down onto her chest as well. "Not...exactly."

"Not exactly? That's not a real answer Princess."

Kim dropped her face into the pillows so she wouldn't have to look Shego in the eyes. Of course that wasn't going to work as she found as the the other woman started kissing the back of her neck and between her shoulders. It was odd but Kim realized right away that it wasn't meant to arouse her. It was almost...comforting.

Eventually Kim rolled back over and looked up and into Shego's eyes. "I can with complete honesty say that this was the most awkward sexual experience I've ever had." Kim unconsciously bit her lip after finishing her statement.

"Well, I'm not exactly surprised by that. I mean..." Kim could tell the exact moment that Shego figured out something was off. "And how many experiences are we talking about here?"

Kim felt her face heat up again as she blushed harder. She tried to speak but the words got caught in her mouth and she had to clear her throat a few times before she could spit them out. "Counting this one? One."

She could see the disbelief on Shego's face and bit her lip once more. "Why? I mean you could probably have just about anyone. Why me?"

Kim closed her eyes because she didn't think she could say the next bit while looking at Shego. "Because I always seemed to compare everyone to you. And you set the bar pretty high. Once I figured out that I didn't want anyone else the choice became pretty simple. I left myself open to the idea that there _might_ be someone else but I haven't found them yet."

Kim felt a drop of moisture fall onto her face and she opened her eyes. Tears were dripping down Shego's nose and onto her face. Without knowing what was wrong Kim cradled the other woman to her chest.

"Kim, how could you want me? I'm a complete mess. The best thing you could possibly do is get as far away from me as you can before I screw this up."

"I want you because you're the only one who's ever made want to try for more. And the only way you're going to screw this up is if you push me away. Because I'm the girl who can do anything remember."

The trite phrase was enough to get a chuckle out of Shego and Kim felt her relax.

Shego finally told Kim about all her own experiences and the reasons she'd reacted the way she had. And Kim understood. They weren't perfect. There were a lot of things that still needed to be said. But as morning got closer and the two continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of each of them felt better about what was to come.

Things were going to be okay.

0.0

End "Gone"

Author's Comment (Continued): Wow, this chapter ended up being super short. Kind of happens though sometimes. But I wanted to separate this chapter from the events of the rest of their Vegas experience. If anyone of you happened to read Hell Week you know that I like fucking with people when I write a sex scene. I'd apologize to those of you who were looking for something more explicit...but it'd be a lie. I REALLY like fucking with people when I write a sex scene. If anyone wants I do suggest you read Ch 11 of Hell Week. Just to see the other example. As many of you commented in your reviews last time, I am in fact EVIL. Muahahahahahaaa!


	7. Chapter 7: Coming or Going

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Well, this chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I had to massively change my plans for the next few chapters due to some errors on my part in the plotting. My bad. That being said I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep up this pace of writing in the future.

0.0

"Coming or Going"

0.0

Kim sighed as she stared out the classroom window. The new semester was proving to be just as hectic as the last. She'd have thought that adding a developing relationship to the mix would have had her tearing out her hair, but it was actually proving kind of nice.

Shego was hardly one for mushy sentiment, but once they'd started down the path of a real relationship they'd found their lives really hadn't changed much. They still had yet to go all the way, each having realized that they weren't quite ready for that. But the other things they had done were more than enough to curl Kim's toes just in the remembering. Still, it was great having someone around to curl up with and watch a movie even if she couldn't seem to remember actually watching the ends of most of them. Kim had also found out rather quickly that she no longer liked sleeping alone.

Which of course only made her current situation all the more annoying.

Shego was currently visiting her various apartment buildings to check in on the property managers. Only a week prior they'd gotten a call in the middle of the night on her private business cellphone. It took her several minutes into the phone call to remember that she'd happened to give the number to a young man who'd been looking for a place to live when he attended Princeton. He'd apparently kept it and when repeated attempts to get the building manager to take care of some issues hadn't done anything he'd remembered her.

As Kim had heard over the phone a few days after Shego had flown out there, the property manager had been embezzling ridiculous amounts of money that were supposed to be going towards maintaining the building itself. Needless to say Shego had been furious. Luckily some of Shego's quasi-legal contacts had been able to get virtually all of the money back, but her company's reputation had taken a serious hit. She'd immediately gotten contractors in to perform all the needed maintenance as well as thoroughly vetting the woman she'd selected to replace him.

For now the plan was for her to travel in person to each and every one of her properties to make sure nothing like that was happening elsewhere. She was currently getting ready to leave her New Haven property and was feeling much better about the rest of the trip. The only problem she'd seen there had been one involving trash removal that had come up the week before and was currently well in hand.

All in all Kim understood the need for the trip itself, but it didn't change the fact that she missed her green skinned lover. After the first two sleepless nights she'd given up on sleeping in her own bed and crossed the hall to sleep in Shego's. She found that her girlfriend's sheets comforting in that they at least smell like her.

Finally the class ended and she started walking towards the next one when a skull piercing shriek rang from her backpack.

Sitting down on a nearby brick wall she tore through her bag and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Oh thank god, you're not in class." Wade slumped in his chair in relief before he continued. "No time to explain. You need to get to your car and get to your apartment _now_. Don't walk. _Run_. I'll explain once you get to the Sloth."

Kim got worried really fast. Wade wasn't one to use the words _now_ and _run_ lightly. Part of her wanted to know what the hell was going on, but that part was overwhelmed by the part of her that was already running.

It took her five minutes to get to where she'd parked the car and by then Wade had already started it and was on the monitor. The car actually started pulling out of the parking spot before she'd fully sat down, and once more Kim resolved to talk to the Tweebs and make sure she knew everything that they did to her car.

"Okay Wade. What's the problem?"

"I happened to catch a Global Justice communication in your area. As you found out when she talked to you before, Dr Director was suspicious about that last mission you ran in October."

Kim didn't even bother asking how Wade knew the contents of a conversation that she had with Dr Director in a public park. "Yes, I know that. What's that have to do with this?"

"She's currently about twenty minutes away from your apartment intending to surprise you when you get home."

"WHAT?!" It was just as well that the Sloth appeared completely able to drive itself because Wade's answer to her question would have caused her to crash for sure.

Kim thought furiously. She mentally traveled the apartment seeing if she'd left anything incriminating out that could hurt either her or Shego... Every thought process froze up on her and locked onto one single question.

"Wade, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're my friend, Kim. Just because you're not doing missions at the moment doesn't mean I'm not going to look after you. I _am_ probably one of the best hackers on the planet you know. Did you really think I wouldn't look into the ownership of your new apartment? Or hack the security cameras when I did find out?"

"So you know?"

"Um, yeah." Kim winced when she saw Wade blushing. "Yeah I guess you could say I know. And just to be clear. If you want to keep something under wraps, making out in an elevator with a security camera in it is probably not the way to go."

"Wow, so you _really_ know. I wasn't expecting that. Are you okay with it? With me?"

"Yeah. No big." Kim smiled at one of her trademark lines being tossed back at her. "If it helps, I didn't find that out until the day you got back from vacation."

Groaning Kim put a hand over her face. "Wade, there wasn't anything _to_ find out until then."

Wade coughed slightly embarrassed. "Well anyway, the point is that you should probably make sure that anything you don't want found is out of sight and that you're waiting for her."

"Thanks Wade. I owe you one. Wait. Do you think you could get me some sort of listening device. Nothing too fancy. I don't even need to be able to use it. I just want something that GJ will be able to find if they look hard enough."

"I think I've got something like that lying around. Why?"

"It just occurred to me that if I don't tell them how I knew about her showing up, she might get really paranoid about it. Especially if I hide the bug in her office and leave a note on her desk with 'Neener neener neener' written on it by the time she gets back."

"That would be pretty impressive. If you could pull it off that is." Wade shook his head. "I don't have a clue how you would do it though."

"Come now, Wade. A girl's got to keep some secrets. If you could put the bug on top of the new Bueno Nacho building, I'd appreciate it."

"Will do, Kim."

"Please don't even remind me about him. Bye Wade. Thanks again."

0.0

Kim sat backwards on one of her kitchen chairs facing the door to her apartment. She hated to admit but Dr Director was pretty good. She had somehow disrupted the feed from the hall security camera and was practically flying through the five locks she had on her front door. Quite silently too. If Kim hadn't actually been watching each lock turn, she'd never have known.

Finally the door swung open and Kim made a big show of clicking the stop button of the stopwatch. "Four minutes and thirty seconds from the stairs to being inside the apartment. Not bad for a woman with only one eye. Bet I can beat it though."

It was probably the first time that she'd seen Dr Director at such a loss. She recovered quite well though. "Miss Possible. I'd like to know why you're not in class right now."

"I'd like to know why I'm currently being asked by the head of Global Justice, having just watched her break into my apartment, why I'm not in class right now." Kim smirked slightly. "Because you obviously aren't here to talk to me if you already _knew_ that I _should_ be in class at the moment."

"Touche."

"Indeed."

Doing her best to look completely bored Kim rested her head on her crossed arms. It was a lie however. Every moment was spent watching the one eyed woman like a hawk. Kim was on a slow boil just waiting for the woman to get to the point of her visit.

"I'm here to talk about your last mission for us."

"Okay. Talk."

"You went silent for several days. Why?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I was recovering from wounds I took while escaping the hideout you sent me to."

"What wounds?"

"When I encountered the special forces soldiers I told you about I took an assault rifle round to the chest and some shrapnel from a fragmentation grenade as I escaped."

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I found it highly suspicious that the supposedly bulletproof mission clothes I was issued specifically for that mission failed to stop the bullet from penetrating my lung. The suit failed in several other ways that I won't go into now. I also find it suspicious that several other pieces of GJ equipment that I took with me instead of my usual mission gear failed."

Betty just gaped at Kim and Kim gave her a wan smile. She'd not told Shego about her suspicions until after they got back from vacation. Not because she hadn't trusted her but rather because she'd not let herself think about the implications. Partly at least. It _had_ been after all one of the reasons she'd wanted to set up a glow point in Betty's office though she hadn't told Shego that at the time. No, her biggest reason for concealing it from Shego had been concern for the older woman. She'd suspected that the fiery tempered woman would be angry and do something stupid that might get her in trouble with the law once more.

As it turned out her worries were unfounded. Shego had actually come to the conclusion earlier than Kim had because she'd realized that there was no a Global Justice mission suit should have shredded the way it had.

"I see."

"Do you? Because it seems to me that you've got some problems in your house Dr Director. After all I'm sure it was purely coincidence that I just happened to skip several of my afternoon classes be sitting here in this chair at the exact time you decided to visit. Happens all the time after all. Or maybe you should clean house a bit more often."

"I probably should at that Kimberly. Give my regards to Mr Load."

Kim smirked at her. "I will. But there's something you should know Betty. I've got a lot of friends in places you couldn't even imagine. Remember that. I believe you can show yourself out."

0.0

Kim watched on the monitor as Dr Director left the building. Rushing to her walk-in closet she shut the door and activated her suit while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place she teleported to the Middleton Bueno Nacho. Just as Wade had promised there was a small box on the roof. It only took a moment to open it up and find the tiny device.

It seemed fairly simple, and the slip of paper inside the box told her how to turn it on and off. Nodding to herself she reached out for the glow she'd infused into the glove Shego had given her to bronze for Dr Director's Christmas present. Sure enough it felt like it was coming from the general direction of Global Justice HQ. Now the hard part was making sure that she could limit her surveillance disruption to the room it was in.

A blink later and she was crouched down under a shelf in what she recognized as her destination. Perfect. Not wasting any time she quickly infused the desk itself with her glow. It was too likely that the statue would be taken out after this and she still wanted a way back. In fact she also went into the corner of the office and infused a portion of the wall. If Betty got paranoid enough she might get rid of her desk too, but it wasn't _as_ likely that she'd rip out the wall.

Looking around for a good spot to plant the bug she spotted a pad of bright blue post-it notes in the shape of an eye patch. She grinned. Someone in GJ had a sense of humor at least. Spotting a pen she ripped off one of the notes and wrote her message on it before sticking it to the monitor. Let's see Betty explain that one away.

Finally she decided to tuck the bug into the overhead lighting ballast. Flipping it on she teleported away and back to her apartment. Total time gone: five minutes.

0.0

Dr Betty Director was tired. She'd hoped to gain some answers as to why one of her most effective operatives, despite the fact she _wasn't_ one of her operatives officially, was seemingly distancing herself from Global Justice. Instead all she'd gotten was more questions, a headache from using one of their supersonic transports to confront the girl, and a rather healthy portion of egg on her face at getting caught breaking into said operative's apartment.

As if that weren't enough, Kimberly had also implied that there was something really rotten in Global Justice itself. Betty didn't want to believe that was true, but it would explain the higher than usual casualty figures they'd been seeing lately. Nothing fatal, thank god, but there had been an increasingly large proportion of long term injuries that had put a real strain on their manpower situation. It had been that situation that had caused her to send Kim on the mission in question in the first place.

Was Kimberly right? Was there a mole inside the agency? And what about the girl's implying that she had people in GJ as well. It was ridiculous. Most likely her technical expert had discovered her plans somehow. But what if she did have an inside man? If she could do it how hard would it be for someone with a lot more money and resources?

Massaging her temple with her hand as she opened the door to her office she sighed. All she really wanted right now was to sit down and fish out some of her Tylenol for the headache that still wasn't going away.

She had dropped into her chair and opened the bottom drawer of her desk when she froze. Looking up at her computer monitor she saw a post-it note. Not just any note either. It was one of the gag gift set she'd bought and sent to Sheldon on their birthday. Of course she'd kept the blue one and sent him the pink and purple sets.

_In Places You Couldn't Even Imagine._

_-Kim Possible_

Betty recognized the handwriting. She'd seen enough of it over the years. The signature was also spot on. But it couldn't be hers. It just couldn't be. The implications behind such a massive breach in security were mind blowing. It was imposs...

Reaching into the drawer once more she withdrew her bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol before looking at it and placing it back into the drawer. Suddenly she felt a lot less secure in this office than she did a few minutes ago.

0.0

End "Coming or Going"

Author's Comment (Continued): I'm sure that some of you have noticed that I'm replying to quite a few of your reviews. Mostly the ones that come early. Or that I'm actually conscious for when I read them. Rest assured that while I might not reply to everyone, I do in fact READ every review. I've been really touched by the encouragement I've gotten from you the readers. Thank you. Special thanks go out to Belle Morte Rising, piecesofyourheart, BluSlvrWolf-13, and xNyuuChanx. Thanks for reviewing more than once and I hope to hear more from you in the future.

-K


	8. Chapter 8: Gone Fishing

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: If you're expecting sweetness and light...well this might not be a good place to look for it. This is me so you can expect the occasional joke, but we're getting serious folks. Thankfully I've decided to keep a lot of the horrible stuff off camera. But it's there. It's been at least thought if not written. If any of you have read some of my other works, you'd know that I like famous quotes. I've not used one for this story until now.

0.0

"Gone Fishing"

0.0

Six weeks later Kim was no longer feeling as cheerful about the prank she'd played on Dr Director. What had seemed like a good way to get Betty off her back was coming back to pay off huge dividends for Global Justice. Kim was just glad that she wasn't one of the victims.

From what Wade had managed to squeeze out of the GJ computer systems Betty had indeed found the bug Kim had planted in her office. Along with seven others that Kim had not. On hearing about this Kim had instructed Wade to tell the one eyed woman which one had been planted by them. She'd reasoned that anyone was actually bugging the office of the head of Global Justice was up to no good and her petty revenge wasn't worth it.

The furor kicked up would prove legendary. Practically every single item in the building was pulled and each room scanned from top to bottom. The sheer number of listening devices they found was staggering. It'd been standard procedure to scan the control and briefing rooms for bugs regularly, but the same process had never been carried out in some other areas.

In addition to the surveillance devices several other items of interest were discovered. There were the usual office betting pools and the like that while technically illegal, were once more unofficially allowed. A few interoffice romances were referred to either human resources once deemed innocent or legal when not. Kenneth, the head of custodial services, was fired with cause after the discovery of his, of all things, illegal ferret breeding program that he ran out of an unused room in the warehousing sector.

Other discoveries were not so amusing.

Several members of the Investigation, Research, and Experiment division had been selling some of the discoveries they'd made to weapons development firms. The division had been a long standing point of contention between Kim and Global Justice and she felt both vindicated in her beliefs and horrified at the reality. IRE had never been particularly good at its job of breaking down the technology inside the items recovered from various super villains. Now it appeared that they'd been slightly better than they'd appeared, but instead of turning these breakthroughs over to their colleagues in GJ, they'd instead sold them to the highest bidder under the table.

Luckily Kim's habit of 'accidentally' destroying the most dangerous items had more than paid for itself. It didn't hurt that they weren't as good as Drakken who, now a free man, had been working for Global Justice in improving their equipment in his own new department and all of his technology had been transferred from IRE's custody and back to him. With some luck and liberal use of Drakken's old truth ray, they'd soon find out just how far that particular piece of corruption had spread.

Yet another avenue of the investigation had spawned directly from Kim's accusation of faulty equipment. While Kim's mission had had the highest number of equipment failures in a single mission, proper investigation had led other agents to remember other equipment failures that had been obscured by the heat of the moment actions. Random stress tests of all field equipment had found that rarely did they last as long as they were supposed to.

Global Justice investigators hadn't yet discovered whether the cause was because of poor quality control, embezzlement of funds, or deliberate sabotage but they were still looking. Kim had her suspicions and it appeared that Dr Director shared them. Wade shared with Kim the results of a special test she'd conducted on all equipment in Kim's size. Over fifty percent of the items newer than a year failed. Since the only other field agent of a similar size had been off active duty since going on maternity leave...

All in all Kim was more than happy that she was focusing almost all of her energy into her studies. She'd gone on a couple of purely humanitarian missions during that time, but nothing else.

It wasn't fear. No it was all part of a plan that Kim, Shego, and Wade had worked up once once the first hints of the sitch at GJ took form. They weren't a massive organization despite Wade's sheer breadth of abilities. But then they didn't have to be. Kim's plan, relied on Global Justice beating the bushes for them so that they could scoop up whoever popped out.

Kim could only wish that Shego was there with her.

Shego's property inspections had started off great with only minor issues popping up. Most had already been well on the way of being resolved and left Shego with a sense of relief that her chosen managers were doing their jobs. Those few problems that hadn't been were long term issues that were things to keep an eye on for the future.

Then she'd gotten to Ithaca.

What was originally supposed to be a two day stay had changed to practically a month long stay as Shego came face to face with a situation that crossed beyond the realm of poor management and into that of organized crime. And other places that were far worse.

Kim had listened night after night horrified as Shego had told some of the things she'd discovered were going on in her building. Some of them made her sick, and she'd more than once gotten the feeling that Shego had censored more of it than she could even guess.

After three weeks of digging Shego had left to check on her Go City property. Finding nothing of concern she'd headed home for a few days to get some clothes.

Kim, who by then had almost completely moved herself into Shego's apartment, had simply held her girlfriend as she cried herself to sleep each night. Whatever the older woman had seen that had hurt her so badly, she'd refused to share. She didn't even entertain the possibility of Kim going with her back to Ithaca. That didn't mean that Kim hadn't looked. She'd even asked Wade to snoop around for her.

It was the one of the only times that she could remember him refusing. The teenager's face had been white in horror. The night before Shego flew back, Kim had overheard a conversation between the two.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after it's over?"

"Yeah. I'm burning it to the ground and then salting the earth."

"Good." There was a long pause. "I just bought the salt."

Kim didn't ask again.

Instead Kim had redoubled her academic efforts. Not only was she excelling in all the classes on her already ridiculously overloaded schedule, she was also working on independent projects so that she had a leg up on her Master's degree when the time came to finish it. She wasn't doing it in order to be her usual conscientious self. No, her goal was to get her degrees out of the way so that she could get to doing what she really wanted. Working with Shego on building a new Team Possible.

It probably wouldn't be named after her, but that was still the goal. She hadn't exactly told Shego herself the idea, and she hoped that the older woman would go along with it. Kim didn't kid herself. She suspected that it would be a long and hard fight. Shego had often said that she wasn't a hero, that she just couldn't do it. She liked being bad too much. Kim suspected that they were just words because several times Shego had gone out of her way to do the right thing. If only she could show her girlfriend that she was better than she thought.

Unsurprisingly Wade was totally psyched by the idea, having been completely bored with his current projects. Now that she'd not felt the need to hide her relationship with Shego from him, she'd spent a lot more time talking with Wade. She hadn't let him in on the big secret about gaining comet powers, and he hadn't said anything to indicate he'd found out about them or her other identity.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to see her wandering around either of the apartments talking to the teenager over her Kimmunicator. Now that she wasn't just talking to him about missions she'd found that he was a nice person to talk to. She felt that they were actually becoming closer as friends now than they had been before. Apparently he thought the same as he'd also finally revealed to her some of the background deals he'd been making all along without her knowledge.

Even though Kim always knew she could count on Wade for just about anything she needed often times she forgot just how smart he really was. Not once had he charged anything for anything Kim had done but there had been several other issues he'd never brought to Kim's attention directly until now. Several times they'd been offered rather large rewards for rescuing some piece of technology or priceless object. Knowing Kim's stance on the idea, and not hurting for money himself with all of his patents, he'd refused them all. If the person became insistent he requested the money be donated in Kim's name to whatever charity that she was interested in at the time.

The current point of interest though was when they got the first offer to invest in a small tech firm. Wade begged off long enough to thoroughly investigate the company and once he was satisfied had invested his own money in Kim's name. It wasn't quite as generous as it sounded. As a private citizen he'd have never had the chance to get access to some of the tech the company was working on. But as Kim's representative and investment manager he'd had access to everything. The stock had skyrocketed after it went public and he'd paid back his loan to himself as well as set aside a modest percentage based management fee to keep things legal. After that first initial deal all the money for future investments had come from the profits she'd already earned. And he'd apparently proven just as capable a financial wizard as he was a computer one.

Kim could have been angry. In fact if she thought about it she saw how she _should_ have been angry with him. He'd used her name without her permission to make himself money. She wasn't though. Since the very beginning of their working together Wade had had permission to use her name, though she'd only really thought of it as a way to bum rides from people.

After several nights of digging through Wade's records she'd retroactively agreed with everything he'd done as well as setting up some ground rules for the future. Mostly having him inform her before making major deals unless it was something time sensitive. Really, what did she have to complain about? She was essentially making by investing in companies.

And it was a lot of money.

With Wade's help she'd outfitted her apartment with state of the art equipment. It was more of a command center than a living space now which she was okay with since she really just using it as an office. She'd recently had the idea of cutting a hole in the wall between the two apartments to connect them together, but she figured that was something she should wait for Shego on.

That was the real reason she'd worked long hours into the night giving catching only the barest amount of sleep necessary to keep her body going. She was waiting for Shego to come home.

0.0

Kim leaned against the door wearily. She was exhausted. Mid term exams combined with several other projects were kicking her butt all over the campus. One or the other she probably could have handled with no problem but both together were wiping her out.

Luckily today's exam had been the last one and she'd submitted one of the papers to her department head that morning. Now all she wanted to do was go inside and collapse onto Shego's ultra-comfortable couch. She'd grown to love that couch. With Shego not having even made a flying visit for several weeks she'd found the bed more and more lonely. The pillows no longer smelled like her and hugging them to her chest didn't bring the same sense of comfort as they had before. Instead she'd found herself spending more and more nights on the couch whose black leather still seemed to carry that essence of the older woman.

It was probably all in her head, but it was how she felt. It was a way to be close to the woman whose absence for so long was tearing her apart. She hadn't even heard from the other woman for over a week and that had only been a brief text message saying she'd be home soon. And then nothing. Wade had been tight lipped but had managed to say that Shego was uninjured but very busy as something had come up suddenly. Once more Kim had the feeling he was hiding something from her but she respected his wishes when he told her it wasn't something he should say.

Finally managing to get the door open she staggered in and dropped her bag to the ground. She froze. There lying on the very couch she'd been intending on taking a nap on was Shego.

She looked horrible. Her face looked like it'd been scrubbed raw, and since her hair wasn't even wet that didn't say good things about how she'd looked immediately after her shower. She wasn't asleep. She just sat there staring at nothing dressed in only one of Kim's Stanford sweatshirts, the one that she'd slept in the night before.

"Shego, baby? What's wrong?" Kneeling down in front of her lover Kim stroked her cheek gently.

Shego flinched away from her. Kim felt hurt welling up in her chest for just a moment until she saw Shego's eyes focus in on her face and felt her sag against her. Tears began falling down her face.

"Oh god Kim. I didn't know. You have to believe me. I didn't know." Shego crumpled in place and Kim caught her. It took some effort but she managed to lift the older woman back onto the couch. Kim was surprised at how light she seemed. Looking closer she saw that she'd lost more than a little muscle mass.

It took a long time to calm the her down, get her into the bedroom, and lying down. At first she refused to eat anything but eventually Kim managed to get her to eat some reheated soup she'd gotten from Mrs Jasper, the widow that lived three floors down and treated her like a granddaughter.

Together after the soup was gone they just lay there with Kim's arms wrapped around the other woman. She'd thought Shego had finally drifted off to sleep when the silence was broken by her voice.

"My grandfather fought in World War II. He was just a kid, and he told me that's what they called him in his unit. 'The Kid.' Someone found a comic book in his pack and they never let him live it down. It was the 89th Infantry Division. They came up on an enemy camp near a town called Gotha. Ohrdruf. It was the first concentration camp liberated by US troops."

Kim hissed out a breath. She didn't know where exactly this was going, but she knew it this story wasn't going to end well. That Shego would share such a thing now only caused her to grip the other woman tighter.

"The only thing he told me about his visit to the camp itself was that he hoped I'd never see something like that in person."

"Before he died in a car accident with my grandmother he took us to Washington DC to the opening of the Holocaust Museum there. He walked us through every single room and made us read every single thing there. It took all day and we were very quiet. I think we thought he was punishing us for something."

"I went back there yesterday. I read everything I could find. I looked at every picture. I finally broke down and cried when I read one of the quotes."

"'Here we will learn that each of us bears responsibility for our actions and for our failure to act. Here we will learn that we must intervene when we see evil arise. Here we will learn more about the moral compass by which we navigate our lives and by which countries will navigate the future.' Vice President George Bush said that."

"We were tearing down the building. Ripping out drywall and the like. Been at it for a few days actually. I'd just sent you that last text message and had turned back to the job when a huge piece of drywall fell off."

The next part came out in a whisper that Kim had to strain to hear it. And when she did she wished that she hadn't.

"There were bodies in the walls, Kim."

With that final whisper Shego once more began to sob.

0.0

The next few weeks were not pleasant ones for the pair, but they managed to get through it. Shego woke screaming in the middle of the night more often than not, but Kim begrudged her nothing. Instead she just tried that much harder to get her girlfriend through it.

Eventually though things got better. It took lots work, but Kim managed to get Shego's weight back to something close to what it was when she left California. It actually had the benefit of forcing her to learn to cook some basic food items. She'd never be a gourmet chef, but at least she wouldn't starve.

Shego was probably the most changed. She followed every single investigation that even touched on that building in Ithaca. If asked she could have told someone the first name of every police officer that had been present and the birthdays of half of them.

The building was still there. The investigations would probably continue for a very long time. But she had gotten her permission from the city to burn it to the ground as soon as those investigations were complete. When she'd gone before the city council to tell them her intentions she'd been backed up by the chief of police and the fire department's commissioner. They'd both been impressed by the woman they'd seen working side by side with their men. They'd seen her complete and utter horror as each and every new discovery was made and yet she remained.

As they got closer and closer to Kim's graduation Kim could see that the other woman was troubled. Finally she just outright asked her what was going on.

"I've been thinking. I'm not doing anything. I've got all this power, and I'm not doing anything with it. It just seems wrong."

Nodding Kim just hugged her. "How about I tell you some of the things I've been working on with Wade."

It took over an hour for Kim to outline the tentative plan that she'd come up with. It wasn't perfect, but it was a place to start. In the end Shego only had one thing to say to the whole idea.

"Yes."

0.0

End "Gone Fishing"

Author's Comment (Continued): Wow, this chapter was a lot tougher to write than I thought it would be. I almost scrapped the whole thing a couple times. I also almost cut out a whole section completely. I didn't. Some people may not like it, but this chapter is based on some pretty dark thoughts I was having. I was originally going to tell the story of what happened in Ithaca. I decided not to. Don't ask to see it. I deleted it. It's dark and not a very nice place. I personally think I'm going to have nightmares about it. Anyway, I'd say that I hope you enjoy the chapter, but oddly I really don't mind if you don't. Instead let me say that I hope you enjoyed the writing. -K


	9. Chapter 9: Go to Hell

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: The last chapter was really dark and depressing. Some of you, despite that, still want to know what happened. I'm not going to tell you in this story. HOWEVER I might revisit the topic in a separate side story once Going Places is completed. It's _really_ dark and _really_ macabre and I'll throw up tons of warnings in the summary. But lets just say it will look like Kim Possible met Criminal Minds met Lovecraft met Clive Barker. But now for something completely different.

0.0

"Go To Hell"

0.0

Were she less of a professional Dr Betty Director might have been tempted to burst into tears and curse the heavens at her misfortunes of late. As the head of a clandestine organization charged with policing the world's super criminals and other such threats she'd had a fairly decent record. The fact that her agents were often beaten to the punch by a high school cheerleader was somewhat galling, but she'd simply carried on as best she could. After a while she would even admit she'd grown to like the young woman. She'd been disappointed when she'd cut back on her missions to go to college, but had anticipated recruiting her once she'd earned her degree.

Of course everything had been shot straight to shit after that disastrous mission. Oh, it'd seemed so simple at the time. In fact she didn't know until months after the fact just how disastrous it'd been. High tech weapons manufacturers all over the country had been robbed and there'd been tons of leads. Too many in fact to cover with her available operatives. So she'd done what she'd done before and contracted one of the lower probability missions out to her.

Something had gone wrong. Even now Betty didn't know the full story and what she did know disturbed her. By her own report one of her agents almost died due to poor intelligence and equipment failures on a level previously unheard, and yet she'd been well enough to go to class not four days later. Even in her head she couldn't help but think of Kimberly as one of her agents despite the increasing likelihood it would never happen. She chuckled but it was a dark morbid humor as she tried to distract herself from the real issues.

After that mission Kim had distanced herself from Global Justice. Refused several invitations to come in person to be debriefed. She'd met up with the younger woman several times since then and each time had sensed a sort of watchfulness from her. It scared her slightly at the time. Some of her agents derided the girl as an amateur that continued to stick her nose where it didn't belong. Betty knew better. Kim was as professional as it got. She'd done more of Global Justice's job with less of everything. Less money, less people, less equipment.

Then she'd had that horrible idea to confront Kim in her own home. What a Charlie Foxtrot that had been. As if the girl who had faced down super villains in five years than any three of her agents put together in their careers would be intimidated by her. What _had_ she been thinking? _Had_ she been thinking?

Nothing about that meeting had been as she'd planned. Kim had caught her off balance from the start. Hit after hit as Kim showed that she was better than Betty herself was. That somehow Kim had known she was coming was followed by her revelation that something or someone was rotten in Global Justice. And when Betty had tried to regain the upper hand with her guess that Wade Load had tipped Kim off, she'd gotten that cryptic comment about friends in odd places.

But, oh had that been explained when she'd gotten back. Her office had been infiltrated and bugged without anyone knowing about it. _Her_ office. And if Kimberly had been telling the truth by more than just her people. It was still difficult to believe that she _had_ people inside Global Justice. That had been an embarrassment that the organization still hadn't recovered from four months later.

The internal security hunt had discovered multiple potential vulnerabilities. Many had been closed with several left open to be monitored as a trap for others. But two questions remained unanswered. Who had been bugged their headquarters, and who had sabotaged their equipment? The two most important questions they'd had and they'd failed completely in answering them. No wonder why Kim didn't want to work with them.

Just then her door burst open and slammed into the wall. Instantly Betty had her sidearm in hand and aimed at the intruder. Only at the last second did she raise the pistol to face the ceiling instead of putting a bullet through Will Du's head. He blinked at her realizing quite suddenly how close he'd come to decorating her wall.

"Damnit, William. You know better than that. What's so important that you almost had me shoot you."

"You have standing orders to be told instantly if we had any possible Omega class villain activity occur."

Betty paled. Omega class villains were those who had both the skill and experience to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. "Who?" The list wasn't long. Most of them were actually in custody.

"That's just it ma'am. We don't know. Whoever it is is setting off most of the flags for an Omega without us actually detecting them."

"I'm assuming we're tracking this in the operations center?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Less than thee minutes later they were looking at the big monitor. "The data is old, but we just discovered the thefts. The pattern is consistent though. Five robberies. Each in a different museum or vault. Each having only a single item taken. One painting, two diamonds, and two priceless artifacts. Not a single piece of evidence left behind. Then mysteriously a few days later the item is returned to the location it was taken from. Again without a trace."

"Video surveillance?"

"In all but one case. But it's completely useless. Nothing shows up. It's as if the systems all turned off. Security guards happened to see the pictures blank in each case, but by the time they got there it was too late and the thief was gone. Response times were under five minutes in each case. Less than one in two of them."

Dr Director started to nod then paused. Wait, you said this was identified as a possible Omega pattern. Why? If every item was returned, and I'm assuming confirmed as original..." seeing Du nod she continued, "I'm not seeing why this is a Global Justice matter at all let alone an Omega."

Will nodded once more as if expecting the question. "It wasn't until Interpol handed us the case after they investigated the fifth incident." He motioned to the technician controlling the monitor. "This is the last vault burglarized. The only way in or out of the vault is through this door because each wall is a solid foot of reinforced steel with several feet of concrete surrounding that followed by another solid foot of steel."

Betty raised her eyebrow. "For all the good it did them it seems."

"True. This man," the face of an elderly gentleman appeared on the screen, "is Walter Schuman. He is the only one with the combination to the vault and also carries the three keys to open it. I'll be skipping over the other procedures to open it because they're not particularly germane at the moment. Mr Schuman has been horribly paranoid since the theft of the diamond and has taken to sleeping on a cot in the local Interpol office with three posted guard watching him at all times."

"He also unbeknownst to anyone else has been dusting the outside of the vault with a photo reactive powder once the door is locked each night."

Betty grinned. "Good old paranoia. So what did they find out?"

"They discovered that the vault door was never touched until the morning when the diamond was discovered lying on it's pillow on top of the sorting table inside the vault."

"Impressive. Who do we have in the database that's capable of this sort of thing."

"That's the problem ma'am. There's no one person that even comes close to this sort of expertise."

"Great. Well assign some of our men to look into this and assign a temporary code name for this person."

"Yes, ma'am."

0.0

It was the Friday night before Kim's graduation that she finally got the call. The beeping was loud in her ear and made her flinch slightly. Shego saw it and her face conveyed the question as clear as if she'd spoken it. Reaching up with her right hand she pressed it against her visor's ear piece.

"Hello?"

_"Kimberly, this is Dr Director."_

"What's up doc?"

There was a long pause from the other end of the line. _"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."_

"If that's what you want to do, it's not like I can stop you."

_"I was wondering if your Mr Load had informed you about a new thief that had been stealing priceless artworks from around the world."_

"Is that a question?"

_"Yes."_

"He might have mentioned something. I understand he or she's pretty good." Kim thought for a moment. "That's a really stupid way of phrasing that. I'm just going to call her a she."

_"Is there a reason for that?"_

Kim rolled her eyes. "Come on. All the best thieves are always women. Look at Shego, Camille Leon, the Fashionistas."

_"Yes, well we'd like you to take on a mission to find out whoever this person is and capture them."_

"Her."

_"Fine. Her."_

"Why do you need me to do it? It's not like she's going to be on Shego's level or anything." Kim looked over and saw her girlfriend preening slightly at the praise.

_"We think she might be better than Shego."_

"You think she might be _better_ than _Shego_?" Kim injected a large amount of surprise into her voice and grinned as she watched Shego scowl at her. Shego pouted and mouthed the words 'I hate you' to Kim, who only replied by giving her an air kiss.

_"That's right. So are you going to take the mission?"_

"No."

_"What?"_

"I said no. I still don't know if I can trust Global Justice to look out for my welfare. You've still not managed to find out who sabotaged your equipment. You still don't know who those men who shot me were. You don't even know who put listening devices in your own office. So why should I go on a mission for you the night before my college graduation?"

_"Because it's the right thing to do."_

"That's bullshit Betty and you know it. You don't want me to go on the mission because it's _right._ You want me to go because your precious agents can't figure it out and you're getting embarrassed by her in front of your bosses. Catch your own damned thief and leave me the hell alone." Kim clicked off the ear piece and fumed for a few moments.

"Calm down, Princess. You'll give yourself an ulcer."

"No I won't. Ulcers are actually caused-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't want to hear it. Now if you're _finally_ finished do you mind if we get back to what we were doing before you stopped to take a freaking phone call?"

"Fine, be that way." Kim rotated her body on the wire suspension harness so that she was oriented upside down over the cubic display case. Looking at her watch she waited until the path of the camera sweep would be away from this location and motioned for Shego to lower her.

She dropped the twenty feet quickly and reached through the opening that Shego had made by using her plasma around the uppermost edges of the glass top and attached her glow to the base supporting the enormous jade statue. Then she waved to Shego once more and was pulled back up. When the timer once more showed things were clear she in turn lowered Shego once more so she could replace the top and seal it shut once more.

Once they were both back at the top of the ropes they each attached what looked like an large suction pad to the ceiling and ensured each rope supporting them was taught. Kim then pulled out the hook that she'd glowed and tossed up to embed in the ceiling when they'd visited the museum the previous day. Next she put spackle over the hole and spray painted it to match. Shego hit it with a light plasma to dry the paint completely and they were done. Joining hands they hit the releases on the pads and teleported away before they'd dropped more than a foot landing on their bed.

"Better than Shego?"

Kim grinned at the other woman woman as they stripped off the harnesses they had been wearing. "That's what the woman said."

I don't know whether to be pissed or pleased." Shego crossed her arms and scowled as she leaned against the wall.

"Don't be that way baby, I still think you're the best." The salacious grin Kim gave her before she turned to stow both sets of gear in the secure closet gave the sentence an entirely different meaning.

"Tease." Shego's voice was just barely heard through the opening to the second hidden closet inside their walk-in.

Kim was glad her back was to the other woman so Shego couldn't see the expression on her face. Instead she just carried on with the conversation as if she hadn't heard. "So the plan for tomorrow is meet parents for brunch, graduation, come out of the closet, rob the museum, move into our new place?"

"I heard that! You're going to have to come out of the closet before you leave for brunch. It's kind of needed to leave the apartment." Shego's voice had quieted and the humor was gone by the time she finished.

"You know what I mean. I don't get why you don't want me to come out. I'm not ashamed of you."

"I know. It's just. I don't..." Kim stepped into the bedroom in time to see Shego run her fingers roughly through her hair, something that reminded her to changer her own back to its normal red. "I'm just frustrated. I'd love to come to your graduation, but if someone sees me...the plan..."

Kim took a deep breath. She'd seen this coming for a while now ever since Shego had helped put her own spin on their plan. "I'd like it if you came. Not just to the graduation, but the brunch, and the family, and the coming out too." She wrapped her arms around the older woman. "If someone sees us, someone sees us. In fact I almost _want_ someone to see us. I'd love to just shout out to the world that you're my lover. That I love you." She paused once more. "But I will understand if you don't feel ready to come to those things. If you do go I want it to be because you want to. Not because I want you to."

"You're too good to me."

"Yep."

"Brat."

"That's Princess Brat to you, peon." That got the quiet chuckle she'd been looking for.

"So it's a big day tomorrow. What's the plan for the rest of the night?"

Kim looked down so that Shego wouldn't see her blush. "Well, I'd been thinking that this is really the last night we're going to be spending here."

"Ha! You _know_ we're not getting rid of the apartment. In fact we're going to be making the whole floor into a penthouse apartment once the other guys move out."

"But it'll be different. This is kind of where we fell in love." Kim interwove her words with tiny pecks to her girlfriend's lips.

Shego appeared to think about that and nodded. "I suppose, in a way."

"So I was thinking there was one thing that we never quite got to do here." Then just to make sure she wasn't being misunderstood she started to move her lips down Shego's neck and smiled when she heard her gasp in surprise.

"I thought...I thought we were going to wait. Wait till...we were ready." Kim did her best to be a distraction and appeared to be succeeding marvelously. So well that Shego didn't seem to notice that her suit was already unzipped to the waist until Kim reached in with her hand and caressed her.

"Oh, I think we're ready. Don't you?" Gently she gave her lover's chest a light push and followed her down onto the mattress to become lovers in the only way they had yet to accomplish.

0.0

End "Go To Hell"

Author's Comment (Continued): So I promised something lighter than the previous chapter and I hope I delivered. Once more this ended up being a shorty of a chapter because the next one will hopefully be about Kim's graduation. I don't think I need to say that it's going to be exciting. I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone this time, things came up and I thought I'd instead thank people by getting off my tush and write the next chapter. Here you go. -K


	10. Chapter 10: Wherever You Will Go

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: So positive responses about the last chapter. Let's see if I can top it. Special thanks to Belle Morte Rising and Azulera for the continuous feedback.

0.0

"Wherever You Will Go"

0.0

Kim worked on putting the finishing touches on her makeup at the vanity. She never wore much, but she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before she met her parents. She'd run through this day thousands of times in her head and she still had no idea what she was going to say. Not the graduation part. That was easy. For once she just had to go up and accept her diploma and move on.

While she'd already decided that today was the day she was going to come out to her parents, but the exact timing was kind of in question. After she picked them up from the hotel, at brunch, after graduation?

Arms wrapped around her and she met Shego's eyes in the mirror. The older woman smiled at her and kissed the back of her neck. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Your parents are some of the coolest people in the world. I mean your dad told your brothers to, 'scoot over and make room for your sister's arch-foe'. I think they can handle you coming out of the closet."

"That still doesn't make me any less nervous."

"Not much I can do about that." Shego looked at the clock they had sitting on the counter top. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah." Kim turned around and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "Thanks for booking the private room at the restaurant for me. I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot."

"No problem, Princess. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Awww, you do care."

"No I don't!"

Kim looked away and then turned the puppy dog pout onto her girlfriend. "You don't love me?"

"Gah! Don't _do_ that! You know I hate that!"

Kim only grinned at her. Giving her a peck on the lips she gathered up her stuff so she could pick her parents up at their hotel. She was reaching for the doorknob when Shego grabbed her and turned her around once more. The kiss that followed left her kind of dazed and she grinned again. "Wow. That's some goodbye."

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to go without telling you I love you." Kim teared up a little at Shego's words. It was the first time she'd actually flat out said those three words. She'd hinted around at it before and alluded to it, but she'd never said the actual words. Kim had to move quickly to make sure her makeup didn't get smeared, but the other woman wasn't quite finished. "Now just remember you're Kim Possible, and you can do anything."

Kim nodded and kissed Shego one more time before she slipped out the door calmer and with a much lighter heart than she'd had ten minutes before.

0.0

That calm was noticeably absent when she stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Looking around she spotted her mom's distinctive hair in one of the sitting areas of the lobby.

"Mom!" Before she knew it she was wrapped in a hug by her mom. "Okay, Mom, you can let go. It's only been a few months. Mom? Air?" Finally she was released only to get grabbed by her father. "Hi Dad."

"We're just so proud of you Kimmie-cub!"

"Jeez. We haven't even-" "-made it out of the hotel yet." Spotting the speakers over her dad's shoulder she was surprised to find that she hadn't realize just how much she missed the Tweebs until that moment. "At least move this outside-" "-where we can embarrass her properly." And then the moment was done. Still she did give each of them a hug. What they said next did surprise the hell out of her though. "We did bring you something." "It's right over there." They waved at the other person she'd completely overlooked upon seeing her family and Kim's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Doesn't your bestest friend since Pre-K get a hug too, KP?"

"Ron! What are you doing here? Last I'd heard was that you were somewhere in the mountains of China."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to your graduation? Anyway funny story there. Apparently the whole ninja training journey thing? Totally Bueno Nacho free. Rufus and I were almost willing to kill for some nacos. So when we heard about you graduating early through the secret ninja mail service, we just had to come. We crashed on the floor of your brothers' room last night."

"We?" Kim had a sudden feeling of dread at the pronoun. She knew from their very infrequent communications that he'd started seeing Yori over a year ago.

"The Ron-man and Rufus of course!" The naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket and waved at Kim. There was more than a little relief added to the joy she felt at his presence.

Kim gave Ron a hug but she really had no idea if his presence would be to her benefit.

With the addition of Ron to the group Kim figured it would be easier to take two cars. She took the opportunity to separate Ron from the others by offering to drive him to the restaurant in her car while her family took the rental and followed her. Mostly she just wanted to give him the heads up about the total drama he was going to be in the middle of.

"Wow. You're doing it today?"

"Yeah." While he didn't immediately jump out of the window of the moving car, Kim would have felt much better if Ron hadn't said that as if she were about to face a firing squad. Or if Rufus hadn't squeaked and offered her a cigarette and a blindfold.

"So I'm going to guess the decision to come out means you've gotten a girlfriend now."

"What?! What makes you say that?" Her denial would have been much more effective if she weren't blushing like mad.

"It's not like you'd have to tell anyone if you didn't have a girlfriend. I mean until now you might have been into girls but you weren't actually dating any."

"Wow that's really well thought out, Ron. I almost didn't-"

"Well, that and the fact you've got a hickey behind your ear that's covered up by your hair." The grin that appeared on his face was enormous. Kim immediately slapped her hand over the indicated spot. "Booya! KP got lucky last night."

"Ron!"

"Come on KP, give me something here."

"No! I don't ask you about your sex life. Ewww. It's like thinking of the Tweebs dating."

"I'm guessing it's serious then. Even I know you wouldn't have a one night stand the day before your graduation. Are you going to introduce her to your parents?"

"I don't know. She's really kind of...private I guess is the right word. I think she's wanting to see how things go today before she meets them. You know, get them used to the idea of their little girl is attracted to women in an abstract kind of way before hitting them in the face with the reality."

"I can see that." He paused before chuckling to himself. "At least they're going to find out in a better way than I did."

"That never happened Ron. _Never_ happened. If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about that there is not a single place on this planet that you can go that I won't find you."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kim. So what if I walked in after you found some magazines under my bed and started reading them not realizing that you were also-"

"It. Never. Happened!"

"I guess now would probably be a bad time to mention that your mom was hinting that it was a real shame that we 'broke up' after high school."

"Oh God." Kim briefly dropped her head onto the steering wheel. That was all she needed right now.

"If you want my advice..."

"What have I said about giving advice?"

"Not to. But that's _really_ not fair."

"Four words, Ron. Spinning Tops of Doom."

"You're really going to hold that against me for the rest of my life aren't you?"

"Um...yes. Yes I am."

It surprised her but joking around with Ron had actually calmed her down quite a bit. Though as they walked from the parking lot to the private room Kim felt her nerves start to ramp back up until Ron purposefully bumped her shoulder with his.

"Remember if you really get desperate just say Bueno Nacho and I'll use my new super ninja techniques to create a distraction while you escape out the back."

Kim stared at him for a few seconds before she giggled. "We'll keep that as Plan B."

The _maître d_' had them all seated at a round table and Kim blinked in confusion when she realized something. As they'd walked in there had been exactly the correct number of chairs at the table. It was odd, because the reservations had been made well before she'd found out that Ron was going to be joining them. Kim shrugged it off. This was a fairly nice place so it made sense that they would be able to move a chair into place once they showed up.

The brunch buffet was incredibly well stocked and taking the time to visit it allowed her to calm down slightly. Since she'd left first and didn't have that much of an appetite was the first one back to the room. Or so she'd thought.

While they'd been gone the ever efficient waitstaff had apparently come and gone once more. Not only was there water at every place setting, her mother's seat had a small bouquet at its side. More importantly though there was indeed yet another extra chair at the table. With someone sitting in it.

Shego looked beautiful. She'd clearly spent a great deal of time working on her makeup before she came and it the effect was stunning. If Kim hadn't known it was her she didn't think she'd have made the connection. She was wearing a long sleeve blouse in her signature green and a pair of loose black slacks. The older woman also looked even more nervous than Kim herself and actually knocked her chair over backwards when she stood up. Kim didn't care about that at all. She was too busy putting her dish on the table and grabbing onto the other woman.

"You never told me you were planning on being here."

"I wasn't sure I was going to be here either. But I wasn't going to let you do this alone, Princess. We're a team now."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Princ-" The rest of her words were cut off as Kim yanked her down the rest of the way into a steamy kiss.

A kiss that was interrupted by the crashing of several plates from behind them as Kim's family all came back into the room at the same time.

"Fuck me sideways." The curse drew two responses neither one of which was a surprise given the circumstances. Shego or course chuckled. Kim's mother on the other hand was not as pleased.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Watch your mouth young la..." She trailed off and blushed and it was obvious that her mind had returned to the thought of what her daughter had been doing when she'd walked in.

Kim couldn't help but smile. After all the worrying about how she would tell her family that she was gay and she finally knew just what to do.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend..." She paused and looked at Shego not quite sure what name to call her by. Shego surprised her by finishing her thought for her.

"My name is Teresa Go but you probably know me better as-"

"Shego." The name was breathed out in a whisper by Ron, who in this case was just as stunned as the rest of the Possibles.

"Yes, Shego. And as you might imagine, Kimmie and I have something to tell you." No one in the room was in doubt as to what the next conversation would be about.

Especially since each of the two women absentmindedly grasped the other's hand for support.

0.0

End "Wherever You Will Go"

Author's Comment (Continued): Kind of sappy. Sorry. Well not really. It just kind of called for it. Expect brunch to continue...maybe. We'll see where the story takes itself. As I've mentioned before there _is_ actually a plan...of sorts. Unfortunately the plan gets derailed by things like reality and drama. Who knew?


	11. Chapter 11: Go Easy

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Jeez, how do I top the build up from the last one? Anyone? Help?

0.0

"Go Easy"

0.0

Shego was incredibly glad that this conversation was occurring over brunch. She'd already several times used the need to chew to give her a moment to think. Unfortunately she was running out of food and from the looks Mrs Dr Possible had been giving her she wouldn't be allowed to head to the buffet to get more. They weren't exactly antagonistic but rather more... calculating. If it were anyone else she might have made a joke about them reading her mind. But the doctor _was_ a brain surgeon that married into the Possible family. Shego wasn't willing to rule it out. She really hoped the woman wasn't reading her mind when she'd been thinking about Kim's-

"Don't worry, Teresa. I don't dig through brains during meals. Well except for my brainloaf." The shark like smile the woman gave her wasn't very reassuring, nor did her refusal to call her anything but her legal given name despite all Shego's attempts to have her stop doing so.

Shego leaned over and whispered into Kim's ear. "You're mom's scary, Princess."

"Careful she can sense your fear." Kim giggled. "Oh god, your face. She's probably just messing with you. You've been watching her like she was a hawk and you were a mouse. It was instantly clear that you think of her as more dangerous than Dad despite him trying to burn a hole through you with his eyes. Just be grateful that we sent the Tweebs out to work on the Sloth."

"It's the whole name thing, Princess. She's probably one of three people on the planet that actually call me that. Hell, even my _brothers_ haven't called me Teresa in years. It's unnerving."

"I'm surprised you even t_old_ them. I mean you didn't even tell _me_ until just before Christmas break."

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. I mean I am dating their daughter."

"Ah ha! The Attitudinator! That explains everything! Both Kim and Shego have been zapped so that they are now...completely nuts." Rufus stood on the floor beside Ron's chair with a miniature whiteboard where he'd drawn out a long complex storyline containing Ron's theory.

Kim and Shego just looked at one another and sighed. Ron's reaction to all of this had been somewhat unexpected. Sure he'd been okay with Kim being interested in women, but apparently asking him to be okay with Shego was too much.

"No Ron. Neither of us have been Attitudinatored."

"Come on KP. It would totally explain everything. Because it certainly makes more sense than you dating Shego. I mean, helllloooooo, Shego. Remember her? With the plasma and the punching and the kicking and the plasma. This ringing a bell here KP?"

"Buffo...Ron," Shego corrected herself after a sharp glance from Kim's mom, "you said plasma twice."

"Because there was a _lot_ of it. You don't just suddenly start wanting to get into the pants of your arch-nemesis over night. Clearly this is mind control of some sort."

"Oh, come on Ron, you didn't just think it was a coincidence that her photo was on the inside of my locker door during all of high school did you?"

"Well sure if you say it _that_ way it seems totally obvious." Ron crossed his arms and assumed a thoughtful expression. Shego thought it would have been much more effective if Rufus hadn't pulled a hamster wheel from _somewhere_, she absolutely refused to speculate where, and acted like the hamster running Ron's brain was about to collapse. If anyone had ever told her before today that she'd find the naked mole rat absolutely hilarious she'd have flamed them. Instead it was everything she could do not to laugh at the antics only she could see.

Wanting to head off yet another round of wild and crazy theories Shego spoke up. "Look, all of you, I know to you this seems rather sudden. But it's really not. We've been spending a lot of time together since Kim's mission in October-"

"Where Shego totally saved my life by the way."

"-and things just kind of changed slowly changed from there. I didn't exactly set out to fall for her, didn't really think I could fall for anyone, but I did. And she seems to have fallen for me too. I can't promise I won't screw it up. I love your daughter, and those aren't words I just throw around. She's the only person that I'm not related to that I've ever said that to."

The silence stretched out for almost a minute before Kim's mom nodded once and smiled. "That's very good to know, Teresa. James you really should try some of these blintzes. Oh stop glaring at the woman like that. You knew this might happen eventually."

What the hell? Shego turned to look at Kim, but this time the younger woman seemed just as confused. "Did I miss something?"

"If you did, I did too." Kim turned back to face her mother. "You _knew_ this might happen?"

"Well it was certainly possible. If you really didn't want for us to find out you were interested in girls you probably should have tried to cover it up better."

The strangled sound coming from Kim somewhat worried Shego and she placed a calming hand on Kim's thigh under the table. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I could say that I got somewhat suspicious when Kim started watching other women when we shopped together at the mall, but that wouldn't exactly be true." Kim's whimpering became somewhat louder. "But really I figured it out when I heard Kimmie call out a girl's name when she-"

"Oh my god! What the hell Mom?! I can't believe you would _say_ that." Shego could only see a small portion of Kim's face through her hands but what she could see was as bright a red as she'd ever seen on the girl.

"Reeeaaally? And just whose name was she..."

"Shego?!"

"What? Oh, come on now. Don't tell me that if the situations were reversed you wouldn't be wondering the exact same thing."

"Don't you _dare_ tell her, Mom."

"It's not going to hurt anything. It's not like she hasn't figured out you felt that way about her by now."

This time it was her turn to choke on the sip of water she'd taken. Her? Kim had thought about _her_ while she'd... Wow. She didn't really know how to react to that. Well the more than pleasant tingle running through her body was certainly an indicator of one way she could react. She hissed out in surprise when Kim placed her hand on her thigh under the table. Oh sweet lord in heaven, not now! "Princess, don't touch me right now." Only by gritting her teeth was she able to hold back the moan that threatened to escape.

Immediately Kim's hand whipped away. It took a few moments for Shego to get herself back under control and when she looked over at Kim she was completely shocked at the look of utter devastation on her face.

Replaying the past few minutes in her head Shego wanted to smack herself. Of course Kim took that the wrong way. Leaning over she made sure to whisper as quietly as possible into Kim's ear. "I'm sorry I said that Princess. But you know how sensitive I can get. By all means, if you _want_ me to orgasm in front of your parents and your sidekick you won't hear me complaining. I'd just like to be able to look them in the eyes after this is over."

"Oh god, just kill me now." Kim appeared to have finally given up on maintaining her dignity and just dropped her head onto the table.

Shego decided to be somewhat merciful and direct attention away from Kim so she could collect herself. A little bit anyway. She did still get a kick out of teasing the hell out of Kim on occasion. Turning to the Mrs Dr Possible she asked her a question she'd been dying to know the answer to. "So you're okay with her liking women? Me even?"

"Well that's kind of complicated. I've known she was attracted to you for a while, but it's always been a sort of theoretical knowledge. I'm not going to say I wasn't shocked because I was. But the relationship between you two has always both confused and worried me to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Well, the two of you would go from one extreme to another. She'd be fighting you, then fighting alongside you, and then change back to fighting you. Then Kimberly started dating Ronald and I was even more confused."

"We weren't really dating for that long, Mom. Only about two weeks. It kind of felt like I was kissing my brother. No offense, Ron."

"None taken, KP. It did seem kind of awkweird." Ron had gone back to eating his food and tossing the occasional cube of cheese to Rufus and didn't even look up when he answered.

"I guess that clears things up a little bit. Though I don't know why you felt you couldn't tell us about how you felt. You should have known that we would have understood. I mean just think of my brother William."

"What does Uncle Bill have to do with anything?"

"Honey, William is gay. He's been living with Mark for the past...Hmm, I guess you never have met Mark. He was out of the country on business when we last visited with you. Anyway, Teresa, when I came home to find you staying in our guest bedroom that one time, I didn't know _what_ to think. I didn't know at first that you'd had your mind messed with, and I was more than a little scared that you were going to hurt her."

"Mom, Shego wouldn't do-"

"No, Princess, I really want to hear this. Go on."

"Well by that point I didn't know what to think about the two of you. I was worried that you'd found out how she felt about you and were going to use it against her somehow."

Shego nodded to herself. It did make a sort of sense. Kim's mom had been absolutely terrified not because her daughter had fallen for a woman, but rather because she'd fallen for a villain. Thinking that Kim had been dating Ron had probably been like a massive weight lifting off her shoulders.

"And now?"

"Well, I feel somewhat better about it. It's obvious that the two of you care about one another and you're each very in tune with where the other is on what appears to be an instinctive level. Those two things tell me that you're in an actual relationship and not something really destructive as I feared might happen." She then took a deep breath. "I hope that answers your questions."

Shego could only nod. This was the sort of adult conversation that she'd never really had the chance to have with her own parents. She found herself really liking Dr Anne Possible. It probably shouldn't have been surprising. The woman had managed to raise her daughter to be an amazing person who saved the world without wanting anything in return and still rise to the top of her own demanding medical specialty. Honestly she'd have been more surprised if she hadn't liked the doctor.

Still Shego found that she _did_ actually have one more question. "Is your husband ever going to stop glaring at me?"

Anne sighed. "Probably not for a while. He'd made all those plans for putting the fear of science into anyone that dared to date his daughter only to find out that she's going out with one of the few people that wouldn't work on." She shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Eventually."

0.0

"Princess, you've got the coolest mom in the world." They were taking a break after boxing up some of the items they wanted to take with them to the new house they had purchased outside of Boston. While they were keeping the apartment, and in fact improving on it, they didn't want to stay in a location that Global Justice knew about while they were working on their plan.

Betty had already shown that she wasn't unwilling to break into Kim's apartment if it suited her purposes to do so. Having Wade set up an entirely new residence not connected to any of their growing number of identities only made sense. Besides, with Kim's growing confidence in her abilities the two of them traveling from Stanford to Boston was like crossing the kitchen to open the refrigerator.

It also had the benefit of having shorter flights to Europe so they could start building up a network of glow sites over there. While Kim was willing to admit that Shego's idea of just mailing glowed post cards to places was a good one she wasn't confident enough to just blindly teleport into unknown locations. Thus, for the moment at least, Kim was going to have to fly to places and establish sites herself.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder why I was so worried." She looked up at the older woman from her position on her chest and smiled. "At least you were able to get my dad to stop glaring at you and talk about aeronautical engineering instead."

"I figured it'd be a way to break the ice a little bit. I still remember looking at the plans for the Kepler and wondering how he'd even come up with some of the ideas."

"Well it worked."

"Not too badly if I do say so mysel-" Shego's rather smug response cut off with an out rush of breath when Kim poked her in the side.

"Aren't we the humble one." Kim sighed and lay her head back down on Shego's chest. "Do you really think we can pull this whole mad plan of ours off?"

"I hope so."

"Gee, I'm feeling so reassured." Kim could both hear and feel the rumble of laughter. "Do you honestly think we've got a chance?"

"We'll know more after our meeting tomorrow afternoon. If it goes right we'll have the perfect inside track. If not...well, we'll have to think of something else. But either way, Princess, we've _always_ got a chance."

Kim nodded. "I just hope he's willing to help."

"I told you. He owes me. I've never called that marker in with him before because I never knew if I might need it for something important."

"And you're willing to use it for this?"

"_You're_ important, Princess. At least to me."

Kim looked up once more and their eyes met. "You're important to me too." She smiled up and then squeaked in surprise before letting out a moan of pleasure. Shego had stealthily run her hands up behind her and was now doing the most amazing things to her naked body.

"Now, Princess, if you don't object, I'd like to get back to what we were doing a little while ago." Before she realized what was happening Kim found they'd changed positions so that she was the one lying on her back. She had a brief moment to wonder how Shego had done that as the older woman trailed her lips down her body.

After that she wasn't doing much thinking at all.

0.0

End "Go Easy"

Author's Comment (Continued): So I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations for this chapter. As I've tried to foreshadow, things are going to start picking up pretty fast. Expect interesting things from familiar characters. And maybe some things you weren't ever expecting from others. Just who _is_ our villain? Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men...the Molerat knows... Wait...what? Oh, and for those people who were expecting a total freak out from the Dr's Possible...come on...they raised a daughter who saves the world for FREE.


	12. Chapter 12: Going For Broke

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. How odd to say that and mean it after less than a year. Or six...

0.0

"Going for Broke"

0.0

_"You know I really hate this part of the plan."_

Shego did her best to keep from rolling her eyes before she realized that Kim couldn't actually see her since they were talking over their headsets and did so anyway. "So you've said. Repeatedly."

_"Don't roll your eyes at me, Shego."_

"What? How?"

_"I didn't really _know_ until you just told me, but I do know _you_."_

"Aww, you do say the sweetest things Kimmie-cub."

There was a very long pause from the other side of the line. _"I hate you."_

"No, you don't. In fact you loooooove me."

_"Only heaven knows why sometimes."_ It wasn't a denial and that's all Shego cared about. _"And I thought we agreed that things the parents call us are off limit."_

"I don't seem to recall agreeing to that."

_"I believe your exact words were, 'Oh, god. Yes, yes, yes! Whatever you want. Just don't stop. Just don't fucking stoooooooop!' That ringing any bells for you? Or is your memory a little hazy from having your bell rung?"_

Shego couldn't believe it but she felt her entire face heating up in embarrassment and she was incredibly glad that there was no one else present in the private plane's cabin. She also checked that the surveillance scrambler Wade had designed for her was working. It was even more important than ever to make sure her reputation was maintained.

"I might recall something along those lines, but I'm not sure." Oh, she remembered. For two extremely inexperienced women they'd sure picked up the basics quickly. More than the basics. She was fairly certain that Kim was trying to kill her by orgasmic ally blowing her mind. Maybe anything _was_ possible for a Possible.

_"Ha! I heard that!"_

"Heard what? I didn't say anything!" Oh crap, she thought, did I say that out loud?!

_"Deny all you want, I know what I heard."_

Shego grumbled under her breath a little. She'd been absorbing more and more of Kim's catch phrases over the past six months and Kim was refusing to let a single instance slide. A clever retort was on her lips when the intercom suddenly chirped to life.

"Miss Shego, we're on our final approach to the island now."

"Very well." Once she was sure that it was off again she reactivated her visor com unit. It was proving to be quite useful and she had a brief moment to be irritated once more that not only had Wade duplicated something she'd spent a great deal of money buying, he'd both improved on it and made it look easy at the same time. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later. I've got this. There's nothing to worry about. He trusts me and everything is perfectly safe. Don't come before I give the signal."

_"Okay. I swear though if you get hurt I'll... Just don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_ Shego thought she could hear Kim tearing up a little through the line and it wouldn't surprise her.

"Hey, it's not like I was the one who got shot recently. I'm not kidding here, Princess. I'm safe. I told you he owes me."

_"Well, sorry for being concerned when you won't tell me why he owes you a favor."_

"That's part of why he owes me. I told him I'd never tell anyone and I haven't."

_"Fine. I'll talk to you later then."_ There was a pause. _"I love you. Be careful."_

"I love you, too." Shego disconnected and allowed the visor to retract back into its earring form. Now she just needed to get into the right frame of mind for the upcoming conversation.

0.0

The room she was shown into by one of the servants was the epitome of wealth and elegance. But then that was only to be expected considering who it belonged to. And right there, standing before one of his sinfully comfortable couches, was the man himself. Señor Senior, Senior.

"Ah, Shego. So good of you to drop by and see me." He crossed over and clasped both her hands with his own. "It's been so long since your last visit. I do so hope you are going to stay for longer than a few days." He gestured for her to sit and made sure she was comfortable before he took his own seat. As if there was any chance she would be _un-_comfortable in his home. The couch was a perfect duplicate of several she had in various apartments she owned. Or rather those couches were duplicates of this one. As was to be expected.

Each and every one of them had been bought by Senior and delivered unasked for whenever she'd moved into a new place. She wondered what Kim would think if she knew that the couch she so loved had been a gift from one of her foes.

"I... don't know actually. That all depends on you."

"Oh? Tea?" At her nod he poured a cup of tea from a pot that was probably worth more than the homes of most millionaires. "Please, tell me what I can do for you. Whatever it is that you desire, name it and it is yours."

God, she always felt so uncomfortable when he said things like that. Not because it was so over the top. Because he meant it. He really meant it.

The first time he'd told her that he'd been distraught, and she'd brushed it aside. It'd been understandable really. The next time she'd seen him for a small freelance job, he'd said it again. She'd jokingly said that if he wanted to thank her she'd take a Ferrari in addition to what he was paying her for the job and thought nothing of it.

The next time she'd stopped by her private warehouse to pick up some things she'd found there was a covered car inside it with a note apologizing that that it'd not been painted black and green. She'd yanked the sheet off the car and promptly fallen to the floor in shock. She knew what the car was. It was impossible for any Ferraristi to _not_ to recognize one of the thirty-nine Ferrari 250 GTO's. After staring at it for what seemed like hours she'd laughed long and hard thinking that she should have asked for something else.

When the next time he'd hired her and said the exact same thing she'd gone very still. That was when she'd fully realized just what type of man Triple S was. To him there were only two categories of people. He didn't really think of people as rich and poor or good and evil. No, to him it was much more simple. You were his family or weren't. If you weren't family he just couldn't empathize with you at all. If you _were,_ however, he'd literally move mountains for you. And for reasons known only to three people on the planet he'd come to consider her family. A far cry from the disdain he'd held her in after training Junior.

"I need some really big favors, and I need you not to ask why."

"Are you in trouble, my dear? Do you need help with something? I'm more than willing to assist in whatever you need."

Shego felt bad immediately. Ever since she'd discovered just how much he was willing to do if she expressed even the slightest hint, he'd been extremely careful in asking for things. In fact since that discovery she'd only asked for one thing and while he'd disagreed with its necessity he'd agreed to its execution.

"She has all the help she needs, old man."

Shego resisted the urge to smack her forehead, but it was a close call. She'd told Kim not to come until she'd signaled. Told her repeatedly in fact. But now, here she was in her black and gold outfit copping an attitude as if she were a copy of Shego herself.

Triple S was on his feet immediately and subtly placed himself between the two women. Shego only recognized it for what it was because she knew how he thought. "And who might you be young lady? And why have you into my home?" He turned to glance at Shego for a brief moment and when he turned back Kim was gone.

Kim's voice instead am from immediately behind the sofa Shego was sitting on. "I'm Orinda. The Golden Thief. Where she goes, I go."

This time Shego didn't stop herself from putting her hand over her face. "Really? That's what you decided to go with? A Shego pun? And didn't I _tell_ you to wait for the signal before coming in?"

0.0

Kim was extremely confused. While she'd been told that Shego was on good terms with the elder Senior, she'd been more than slightly nervous about having Shego go in alone. They were going to be asking a lot of the man, more than she personally thought he'd be willing to do. So she _might_ have jumped the gun and teleported to one of the clear plastic glow discs that Shego had scattered through the room.

Of course that was the only part of the plan that seemed to work out for her.

Shego was clearly upset with her. For good reason apparently. Instead of struggling to negotiate a deal with one of the richest men in the world, Shego had been having tea. Well that was kind of embarrassing.

"Shego, who is this...person?"

"Triple S let me introduce Orinda, obviously not her real name. She is _my_ family. Orinda, this is Señor Senior, Senior who was about to help us before you barged in despite me telling you to _not_ do exactly that not even an hour ago."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you?" Kim just knew she was blushing. She also didn't doubt that she was going to be sleeping on the couch that night. If she were lucky.

"I see. It is my pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman. Please, do have a seat."

I've always kind of liked Señor Senior, Senior. There's just something about him that screams out old world class. Which of course is why she found herself sitting next to Shego on the couch and listening quietly as Shego explained what they wanted Triple S to do. She frowned idly and ran a hand over the leather. It just seemed so familiar.

Kim was about to pour a second cup of tea when Shego absently stopped her from doing it. She tried again and once more Shego stopped her without looking way from her conversation. "What gives?"

"Princess, you haven't been paying any attention to what's been going on for the past few minutes and in that same amount of time haven't stopped twitching. I hardly think you need any _more_ caffeine. And when we get home I'm switching you to decaf."

Kim could only stare at her in horror.

0.0

Shego smirked as she turned back to SSS. "So that's the help we need from you, Senior. It's not really needed, but should things go poorly it would be an ace up out sleeves."

"I see. Very well. It is after all only money. I take it that choosing to do things in this way means that you will not be returning to your previous occupation as you believed you might the last time we spoke."

Shego nodded ignoring the now fully aware and tense Kim. "Yes."

"Am I to also understand that this is to be a permanent state of affairs?"

There was a longer pause while her mind raced. What was he really asking about? Why the repeated questions? What was she missing?

Senior pursed his lips and it was as if she could suddenly read the future. She knew exactly what he was going to ask about next and there wasn't any way to stop it. "Shall you then be canceling your contingency plan?"

"No." She willed him to stop talking and forget the whole topic. But he wasn't going to. Shego knew she should have remembered his opinion. He'd tried to get her to cancel her plans dozens of times before. She should have expected this.

"I will say this yet again, Teresea," Shego ignored the small gasp from Kim at Senior's use of her real name, "I do not feel comfortable with this plan of yours. Surely it is no longer needed."

"Just in case."

"And what does your lover think of this plan? Does she even know?"

With that Shego completely froze. Every muscle locked up. She didn't breathe, she didn't blink, and for a moment she'd thought her heart itself had stopped. "Leave her out of this!" she roared tensing to spring.

"Why? She deserves to know. If one considers the matter of who she is, she most assuredly _should_ know."

Once more she froze, but instead of anger it was terror and when she spoke her voice was as ice. "Who she is?"

"Shego, surely you did not think I would be fooled so easily. Others perhaps, but not me. I must admit that the disguise is quite remarkable."

"How?"

He chuckled ruefully. "I would like to say it was my remarkable powers of observation. Unfortunately I noticed because I've been relying more on my ears than my failing eyesight. Ms Possible's voice is quite distinctive especially when she is always so unfailingly polite in saying, 'Please and thank you'."

From beside her she heard Kim groan. Now that it'd been pointed out to them they realized that Kim _had_ said that when he'd offered them tea. Whatever else you said about the man he did have style.

"Also considering the current location of her hand," he waved towards the hand that was once more on Shego's thigh, "I think the situation you feared is highly...unlikely."

"What situation are the two of you talking about?" Kim had finally broken her silence and Shego was almost screaming at Senior not to continue. "I feel that we're having a conversation that would directly affect me and I know nothing about it."

"It's not important, Princess. Just some long term plans I've had in place if things went poorly."

Senior broke in ignoring the glare she shot him with. "On the contrary Shego, I feel it is very important."

"They remain as is. They always will. That will never change."

"They will and they must. I will no longer be a party to your murder."

Oh, she thought, he was good. That was just the sort of dramatic yet understated line she'd come to expect from him. She'd admire it more if it hadn't caused Kim to go completely white in shock.

"Are you happy now? You've given her exactly the wrong idea." She grabbed Kim by the shoulders and turned her so that they faced one another. "Look, Princess, I didn't want you to find out like this, but _someone_ doesn't know when to leave well enough alone." Senior didn't look sorry at all.

"What did he mean then?"

"Several years ago I'd...well... something happened that I didn't really understand. Anyway, I kind of drew a mental line in the sand of some things I wouldn't do. So I set up something like...a living will I guess you could call it."

"No, it is not that at all, Shego." Shego winced as Kim turned her attention to Senior. "It was more of a contract for an assassination. Should certain circumstances be met, I was to put the contract into effect and someone would fulfill it."

"And I still think it's valid."

"Who is the target?" Shego could tell that Kim had already guessed it but realized she needed to hear it anyway.

"Me."

"You're going to cancel it right now!" Kim's voice had gone slightly hysterical. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, Kim, it's going to stay in place. I didn't tell you because it's not something that really affects you." Shego winced as soon as she said it. It may have been true but it wasn't something that she should have actually said.

"Doesn't _affect_ me?! After what's happened between us, you think someone putting a bullet through your head wouldn't _affect_ me?! What the fuck, Shego!"

Senior was looking at least somewhat shocked stupid and Shego realized he'd probably never heard the younger woman curse before.

"It wouldn't affect you for one very important reason, Princess." Shego took a deep breath in preparation for her next statement.

"It wouldn't affect you because you'd have already been dead."

0.0

End "Going for Broke"

Author's Comment (Continued): So this chapter took a lot longer to write than most/all of the others. Still not really satisfied by it. You're probably going to get more explanation of things next chapter. Yes, I'm a total bastard and have left you with yet _another_ cliffhanger. Sorry. No, not really. Bastard, remember? I'll try to do better next chapter though.

In other plot news though...THERE IS STILL A PLAN. REALLY. HONEST. AHEM Just saying. If I wanted to I could actually tell you the name of the ultimate villain of the piece right now. And I know if I did, some of you would burst out laughing...my goal by the end of the story SOME of you will have to go back to this point and admit to yourselves... "Wow. I didn't see that coming, but he wrote him/her/it so well!" That's my goal. You'll never see it coming but by the end, none of you will be laughing. Oh, and also FYI...by the end of this chapter you've just read, one of the major villains of the Kim Possible universe is dead. Not telling who or how...yet. But I'm betting at least one of you might be able to figure out where and when. -K


	13. Chapter 13: Should I Stay or Should I Go

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: Bonus points if you can figure out the trigger event!

0.0

"Should I Stay or Should I Go?"

0.0

"Explain that. _Now_."

Shego winced. Not the best way she could have said it. "Okay, I guess that I need to give you some background for this. It's not going to make a lot of sense in every place though." Pulling her thoughts together Shego continued. "It was a little while after that fluffy rat of Drakken's grew to giant size."

Kim nodded and Shego was confident that she had the time in mind. "Well Dr D was doing his usual rant about his plan while I tuned him out. I kind of gave up pretending to listen and walked off when I blacked out for a minute. Next thing I knew I was waking up at the bottom of a flight of stairs with some of the henchmen standing over me. They told me they just found me there."

"Anyway, for the next few weeks I just kept getting these thoughts on how stupid most of the plans were that Drew was making. I'd figure out tons of ways to actually do them better."

"So why didn't you?"

"The moron wouldn't listen to me!"

Kim stared at her for a minute before she snickered. "That's hilarious."

Shego wanted to just laugh it off with her but she couldn't because she knew what she had to tell Kim next. "Yeah, well I figured that he was completely useless and always would be. I'd planned on turning in my notice and getting out."

"Planned on?"

"Never did it obviously. I thought that as long as I was going to quit I might as well do something that would give him a chance after I was gone." She made sure Kim was looking right in her eyes for the next part so that Kim understood she was serious. "I was going to take you out."

"I knew he'd never get anywhere if you were around to stop him. And, hey, if I was going to get into business for myself taking you out of the picture was win-win right? So I set it up. Drakken and I had alibis out of the country. He was enjoying a new lair I set up. I paid a woman to dye herself green, go on vacation, and sunbathe nude at a resort in Australia. And I watched you. A whole week I followed you all over the freaking world."

"I was lying down on the hills above your house watching you put up your Christmas lights through the scope of a rifle. And do you know why I didn't pull the trigger?"

"I'm going to guess it wasn't because you realized it was wrong." Kim looked shaken up. Which was part of what Shego wanted. She deserved to know just why she'd made her decision.

"No. It wasn't. I was going to shoot you right there in front of your whole family on Christmas Eve. And my cellphone rang. Drakken wanted some stupid battery thing for something or other. So I left. Figured the plan could wait until my alibi was better. Made plans on when I was going to come back. The rifle's probably still up there."

She was even paler now despite the golden tan she got when she was all glowed up. "So why didn't you do it later?"

"That whole stupid Snowman Hank Christmas thing at the north pole happened. After we got back to the lair I went into the bathroom and threw up. Couldn't eat for days. Drakken actually rushed me to the hospital at one point."

"I've never killed anyone before, Princess, though I came real close by accident once while I was still on Team Go. I was less than ten seconds from crossing that line without even caring." Shego laughed but it was such a broken sound that both Kim and Senior glanced at each other. "So I didn't do it because I realized that it would be so easy for me to become a monster without realizing it."

"So I did something about it. It went to my lawyer first. Then he retired and refused to go on with it. So I made Triple S do it because he owed me."

"What was the contract?"

"If I killed you I was to get put down. Same thing if it looked like I'd gone completely round the bend and started killing people left and right. Instructions say to just do it. No plans. No second chances. Just termination with extreme prejudice."

"And you agreed to that?!" Kim whirled on Senior. "What could have possibly have made you decide that was a good idea?"

"She was most persuasive. And as she said. I owed her a great debt. One that I can never repay."

"What could be worth that?"

"Junior. Shortly after Shego trained-"

"Senior, no. You don't have to tell her that. She doesn't need to know that." Shego cut the old man off. Kim didn't need to hear the story. It wasn't relevant.

"I think she does. She should understand why I trust you even when you do not fully trust yourself."

Senior turned back to Kim. "After Shego tutored Junior she called me up and asked about how he was doing. She was pretty proud of him as I recall." He turned a pointed look on Shego. "She tried to brush it off as making sure he didn't make her look bad."

"It was true! I have a reputation to hold up." She could tell that neither of them believed her and sighed. "And he kind of grew on me a little bit." Holding up her hand she moved her fingers an inch apart. "A _little_ bit. If you're sure I'll tell this part for you Senior."

"If you wish. I still find it..."

"Yeah. So he told me Junior was in LA trying to become a star. I was bored so I checked it out. I rang the bell of their place in the hills. Nobody answered so I figured I'd hot the fence and hang out by the pool until someone showed. Ducked into the pool house to change into a swimsuit and found Junior lying on the floor having a seizure." Kim gasped and Shego only nodded. "He was overdosing on something. Some girl he'd picked up in one of the clubs had gotten him into cocaine because he could afford it. Other stuff when she realized just how rich he was. Just snowballed from there."

"God, it was horrible. If I hadn't tripped over the table with the phone on it I don't know what I would have done. Called 911 and told them we'd be arriving on the roof in a chopper. Grabbed everything that even looked like a drug while I offered a million dollars to a guy with a helicopter for the flight. I don't even remember doing CPR on him as we flew. Hell, I don't even remember the flight itself. They told me later that if I'd been even a couple of minutes later it'd have been too late. If I'd stopped doing CPR. If I'd not brought everything. If if if..."

"Teresa. Stop."

Shego looked up at Senior, only then realizing that she'd had her face in her hands. She shook off the memories. "Yeah, sorry. I realized I never actually paid that guy."

"He was rewarded most handsomely. As were the doctors who assisted. The nurses, the hospital, and the 911 operator. I found each and every one of them." He looked to Kim once more. "So as you can see Ms Possible. I do owe Shego a debt that I can't repay. That can _never_ be repaid. Which is why I am most pleased to see the two of you together."

Shego hadn't even really thought about the fact that Senior had realized their relationship. There had been just too much going on. "Well, we've got to talk about that. I've kind of hit her with a lot today."

Kim's head whipped around. The glare that Kim was giving her was more than enough to cause Shego's body to lock up. Which made it all the more frightening when she simply asked Senior for a room where they could talk privately for a little while.

"Of course. I'll have someone show you to a guest room. I'm afraid the one Shego has used in the past is being repaired. One of the Spinning Tops of Doom got loose last night and it won't be repaired for a few more hours. Take as much time as you need. I must insist however that you stay for the night so we may have supper."

"Please and thank you."

It took several minutes to get to the room and Shego wasn't feeling any better about the conversation ahead. Kim was clearly upset with her, and to be fair she did have good reason. "I realize that you don't want to hear it from me, but I don't think I could do those things any more. Everything happened years ago and I'm not as worried about those things as I was before."

"As worried?" Kim's voice was completely neutral as she leaned against the far wall and Shego had no idea what that meant so she began pacing back and forth.

"I'm still the same person that was on the hill that day. That's not going to change. It could still happen. Which is why I'm not taking the contract back."

"Yes you fucking well are going to take it back!" Shego blinked so she missed it. One moment Kim was at least ten feet away and the next she was holding Shego up by the front of her shirt against the wall that had been several feet behind her. "In fact, a couple of hours from now when we join Senior for dinner, you're going to fucking _apologize_ for putting him through that. Do you understand me?!"

"I almost killed you Kim! Bang! Dead! Bye bye! Don't you get it?"

"You also saved me." She wasn't shouting anymore. Shego actually had to strain to hear it despite how close together they were. "You took care of me when no one would have known if you hadn't. Went above and beyond when it would have been so much easier to let me die."

"So am I totally freaking out about this? Yes I am. Are we going to have a very long talk about this in the future? Yes we are. Am I still madly in love with the person you are now?" Instead of answering the question she just pushed Shego harder against the wall and kissed her.

They were several minutes late for dinner.

0.0

"Are you sure he was the one?" Betty asked.

"Yes ma'am. There's no doubt in my mind." She didn't disagree. The evidence against him was just too compelling.

"Damn."

Dr Betty Director was not having a good day. They'd just heard that a new museum had robbed the previous night. Not only was there no evidence at the scene itself, this time the thief hadn't even bothered futzing the cameras and still they had nothing. The statue was simply there in its glass case on one part of the camera sweep and when it came back ninety seconds later it wasn't. And it had to weigh at least one hundred pounds!

She couldn't remember the last night she'd gotten a full eight hours of sleep and she'd known it was making her sloppy. So she'd forced herself to go home and get some sleep after a full day of fruitless investigations. She should have known better.

If the increasing pressure from above to deal with this new thief hadn't been enough to get her started on a new jar of antacids then this news had been. While she'd been spending so much time at HQ that she'd virtually been sleeping in her office it seemed that Agent Du actually _had_ been sleeping in one of the conference rooms. When she had found out she'd demanded an explanation.

He'd apparently had the idea that whoever had been responsible for their issues at HQ itself either worked in their information security department or had someone who did. Not trusting the personnel in that office he'd taken to randomly dropping by and running his own security checks using his own programs. He'd not even trusted his own watch to wake himself up. Betty had found four separate mechanical alarm clocks and some dice when she'd looked.

It'd even worked. To a degree.

During the in depth follow up investigation Will had conducted he'd found that Agent Terrance "Trey" Torr had recently come into quite a sum of money following the death of his elderly aunt... whose medical bills he'd been forced to pay for years.

All of this information was good to know, but ultimately eclipsed by one very important fact. Agent Torr was now dead.

God, Trey was dead.

Apparently they had more than one mole inside GJ Headquarters. Betty was too cynical at this point to even pretend that it wasn't true. Will hadn't wasted a moment after his discovery of some code irregularities not detected by the installed security programs.

He hadn't wasted a moment, but he'd still been too late. He'd arrived at Torr's apartment and kicked in the door just in time to find the man bleeding to death from a knife wound to his throat. Even seconds earlier and he might have saved him. Investigations showed that one of the back windows had been jimmied so that it wouldn't lock properly and blood had trailed to the window.

Just seconds earlier. Mere seconds.

Just two more seconds and he'd still be alive.

Betty hadn't found any of this out of course until she'd gotten in to work that morning. When she'd demanded an explanation from him Will had only given her a pointed look and nodded towards the bookcase behind her. The slight movement drew her attention to his chin where there was still blood sprayed across it that he hadn't managed to wipe off. She looked away.

Still, she thanked god for Will Du. He'd already gotten some information fragments out of the electronic transaction records. Soon they'd be able to get some of the account information about whoever sent Trey...Agent Torr the money.

Betty turned the information over and over in her head before she finally came to her decision.

"Agent Du. William. I'm putting you officially in charge of this investigation. You have whatever resources you need from any department. If you want it it's yours. Find these bastards."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded to her and turned to leave only to stop when she quietly called his name.

"Did...did he say anything? At the end?" She hardly recognized her own voice. It wasn't the one she recalled from only three days ago.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "No ma'am. Nothing."

"Very well."

She sat there for a very long time before she dared to turn to the bookcase behind her desk. What was on the shelf was one of the only personal items that had come through the inspection of her office intact. It wasn't much. Just a hinged two picture frame.

One side had a group of Global Justice agents in full dress uniforms with their arms around each others' shoulders following their graduation from training. Standing several people down from newly graduated Betty Director herself was Trey Torr.

The other photo in the frame was just as informal and just as happy. Two people stood with their arms wrapped around each other grinning like mad at the camera. The woman in the picture held up her left hand, newly adorned with a diamond ring. It would be the last photo taken of the woman without an eye patch. It would also be the last photo taken of her wearing that diamond ring.

It was also the last photo taken containing both Betty Director and Trey Torr.

And now it always would be.

Betty didn't even realize when she started crying.

0.0

End "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"

Author's Comment (Continued): So...wow. There are things that just _happen_ when you're writing that totally change EVERYTHING. I'm totally going to have to change major plot points in later chapters because I totally didn't see that coming. Still...there are important facts are starting to show up. Pay close attention or you might miss them.


	14. Chapter 14: Hide and Go Seek

Going Places

Author: Prospero Hibiki

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters are the property of Disney, Mark McCorkle, and Bob Schooley. In no way are these aforementioned characters being used for my own personal profit, and this is not meant as an infringement of the copyright owned by any of the above entities.

Author's Comments: I _could_ tell you all that I've fallen off my wonderfully regular update schedule for this story because I wanted to get ahead for once _and_ make sure that I put out something that would make you cry tears of joy. Oops? In reality I've gotten sucked into EVE Online once more and have been writing this chapter while cruising through high sec space on autopilot. Sorry! And while I'm already apologizing I'd like to apologize for not replying to my reviews as I normally would. Rest assured I've still read each and every one. I'm such a horrible person.

0.0

"Hide and Go Seek"

0.0

Kim liked her new private office. It was a large room that had once been a formal dining room, but later additions onto the house had relegated it to other uses by previous owners. All Kim cared about was that it was ridiculously large and had no windows so she could cover the walls with whiteboards, corkboards, and chalkboards. And if that didn't give her enough work area she had several more wheeled boards of various sizes stored in what had probably been a butler's pantry.

Shego had claimed a much different room for her own uses. Unlike Kim she didn't feel the need to work anyplace other than the room they'd set up their computer equipment in. Her filing cabinet in that office held all of her important papers on everything. Instead she'd converted a solarium into an art studio.

It was something that always made Kim smile a bit. Shego was not a very calm person most of the time and the hobbies she'd recently tried to take up were extremely frustrating to her. The older woman had spent days just staring at that first blank piece of canvas for an hour at a time before she got frustrated and stalked off, usually to distract Kim from whatever it was _she_ was doing at the time. Not that Kim was complaining about it. The method of distraction was quite enjoyable after all.

Still, after a point, Kim had decided to figure out what the problem was. Several discrete sessions of watching Shego stare at the canvas had revealed one major fact. Shego loved the view through the windows, but she didn't feel comfortable there for some reason. And so Kim had looked up and found someone to come out and replace the giant glass panes with bulletproof ones.

Shego had been _most_ appreciative.

The other hobby her green skinned lover was trying out was gardening. One of the features that they'd loved about the property was an enormous greenhouse that also contained a swimming pool. All of the plants had died long before they'd moved in and they'd idly considered converting the actual greenhouse portion into a gym. Except Shego had just been drawn to the idea of growing things almost against her will. The downside of it was that she'd get frustrated when she made a mistake or a plant wasn't doing well and accidentally light up her hands.

This time Shego had come up with her own solution. Whenever she felt she was going to lose her temper and possibly light up her hands she'd go to a portion of the room where she was working with marigolds. Needless to say they had a lot of marigolds. Quite a few of them were even unburnt.

With a sigh Kim tossed the pen she'd been twirling around back onto her desk. She'd not gotten anything actually written on her paper for the past twenty minutes at least. The research paper she'd been working on just wasn't exciting. She'd much rather be planning out their next heist. Boy, did _that_ seem like an odd thing to think.

She hadn't expected to see the allure of pulling off a good burglary before. It was all part of their ultimate plan and no one was actually getting hurt, but those were things she had to repeatedly remind herself about. If Kim was completely honest with herself she would admit that actually liked it. It made her feel alive in ways that stopping crimes never had.

Just a couple of nights ago they'd almost gotten seen by a security guard. She'd been so revved up by the adrenaline that she'd practically attacked Shego once they'd gotten home. Kim had simply teleported the two of them out of their clothes and taken the older woman against the wall.

Kim was slipping into that memory and her hands beginning to wander slightly when the door to her office was flung open and Shego rushed in. Startled Kim almost overturned her chair in surprise and embarrassment. Whatever Shego had started to say was cut off and the older woman smirked at her.

"Hmm. So that's what you do when you're in here all alone? I should try and surprise you more often."

Kim felt her face heat up even more. In an effort to compose herself she grabbed a nearby scrunchy and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Did you need something?" she asked willing Shego to let it go, partly because it wouldn't have been the first time she'd done something like what her lover was intimating in her office within the past few weeks while Shego had been occupied by other things.

"It's happened."

All traces of embarrassment vanished from Kim's mind. "When and how?"

Shego grinned smugly at her. "Senior just called and told us that several people have approached him asking about the 'thief he's recently been employing'." It really was excellent news and proved that Shego's own idea of letting Triple S into the plan was bearing fruit.

During their stay on Senior's island the two of them had told Senior about their plans. Having himself grown slightly bored at being a criminal he'd thought it an amusing diversion and agreed to help purely for the novelty.

On their direction he'd covertly bought up multiple high tech research labs that were rumored to be nearing major breakthroughs. Most of the companies were actually nowhere near having results, the rumors having been started by employees trying to boost their own importance to avoid being laid off. Which actually suited their plan perfectly.

And so the mysterious thief's reputation had skyrocketed. Highly classified and potentially dangerous prototypes had gone missing from dozens of labs along with all of the supporting research. Never mind that the prototypes had never existed or that the research was faulty. It was the reports themselves that were important, not the thefts. Because now someone knew, or rather thought they knew, that there was an untapped source of weapons technology out there that wasn't concerned with the rule of law. Now these buyers, who probably included the person who'd tried to kill Kim, only needed a way to connect with the thief in question.

That's where Senior had come in once more. A casual mention to Jack Hench about a diamond he'd wanted a closer look at here. A discussion with Dementor about the quality of a certain painting's colors there. What a coincidence that these items had gone and disappeared for a few days after these conversations. Word had spread. No one doubted that Senior had paid for the thefts. And he was eccentric enough for people to believe he'd want to return them afterward. So everyone involved had been waiting for that inevitable offer of a job. And they'd finally gotten their first bite.

"Who?"

"Oddly enough the first one to ask was Duff Killigan."

"Killigan? Really? What could he possibly want?

"From what I understand he wanted all the major golf trophies from the big name players."

Kim put her hands over her face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it was probably a good thing too. Someone had to be first and his request apparently broke the ice and our refusal, or rather Senior's refusal on our behalf, set us up as serious thieves "not willing to lower themselves to the level of frivolities." Well not without a ridiculous amount of money anyway."

"So that part went well, too?" At Shego's questioning look Kim clarified. "He revealed that there were two of us?"

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask about that. But I trust Senior to have only revealed what we wanted him to."

After a little thought Kim nodded in agreement. "So any worthwhile nibbles?"

"Usual villain jobs. I suspect we'll have to build up our rep with other jobs first. Whoever we're after is a lot more careful than I thought he'd be. No one out there has heard anything about him. At all. Not even Hench."

"Yeah." Kim was willing to admit it despite how much she didn't want to. "I guess I was just hoping that we wouldn't have to."

"You're not planning on pulling out on me now are you Princess?"

"No way. We set off on this together and we're going to finish it together."

Shego's response was a slow and sexy grin that Kim found she didn't have the will to resist. Not that she tried particularly hard.

0.0

The woman sitting behind the desk was remarkably different than the one who'd been there not even a month before. Her one eye was bloodshot and sunken into her head, and her body was almost skeletal in appearance. The once immaculate uniform she'd taken so much pride in was wrinkled and stained from too many days spent at her desk without leaving. Sleep had only come for her when she'd collapsed in place at her computer looking for that one piece of data that would make things make sense. That would make her world right again.

Dr Betty Director was a broken woman.

She'd never have guessed a year ago that just one betrayal would shatter her so. And, in a way, it hadn't. Trey's exposure as a mole and subsequent death had been more than a single betrayal. It'd been the removal of the very foundation on which she'd built her own self image.

She still loved him.

It was easy to think it now that he was dead and it was too late. She had been the one to end things between them after her mission had gone wrong. He'd allowed her to blame him for her failure not because he was truly to blame but because it had been what she'd needed.

How could that kind and caring man have changed so much without her noticing?

She was failing to do her job. Agent Du hadn't said so, but she'd gotten indications that people higher than her were starting to ask questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. Her time as the head of Global Justice was rapidly drawing to a close.

It was strange. She should be angry about that. And to an extent she was. But it was a superficial anger that didn't really seem to touch her on the inside. Nothing touched her anymore.

There was a knock on the office door. At her croaked permission to enter Agent Du stepped in. Once more she wondered just how badly she would have been performing if he hadn't been there. He was the de facto leader of Global Justice at the moment even if no one knew it outside of headquarters.

"Ma'am."

"Agent Du."

"They know, ma'am."

"I see." And she did see. Apparently William hadn't been as successful at concealing her breakdown as she'd thought. "Have they reached a decision, then?"

"Yes, ma'am, they have." There was a long pause and for once the man seemed uncomfortable. "You're being retired...medically."

It took several moments for the implication to sink in but once it did she could only nod. The term 'medical retirement' was used to refer to when an agent was injured in such a way as to prohibit their working for the agency. It could also be used to describe internment in a secure medical facility for personnel who knew too many of the world's secrets. They would be taken care of comfortably for the rest of their lives to be sure, but it would indeed _be_ the rest of their lives. Since Betty was more than physically capable of being a field agent, there wasn't any doubt in her mind about which case this would be.

"I suppose that we should have expected this."

This time he said nothing and she nodded.

"Who's to replace me, then?"

"They've asked me to take up the position."

Again she nodded. She didn't really think William was ready for the position, but then the decision was out of her hands now. Had she seen this coming with enough warning she could have gotten him clearance for some of the secrets that only she knew. Instead he'd have to either figure them out himself or make due without just like she had when it had come her time to step up.

Rising from her chair she picked up the picture frame that had taken up residence on her desk and handed it to him. "Can you make sure that this goes with me, William?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it." There was another pause before switched the frame to his other hand and reached out with his right. "It's been an honor Dr Director. I'm very sorry about this."

"It's not your fault William." With that she turned to open the door to her office knowing all the while that she wouldn't reach it.

"Yes, ma'am it is. Stopwatch activate."

Agent Du's taser watch shocked Dr Director into unconsciousness.

0.0

End "Hide and Go Seek"

Author's Comment (Continued): Gah. I really am not happy with this chapter. It's taken way too long to write, I barely accomplished anything with it, and it's more than a little wishy-washy. Still, I think more than a few of you are impatiently champing at the bit in order to read it. Sorry! I won't belabor the obvious by saying that my writing of this story has slowed down. It has and I don't know if it will speed up again. Here's hoping.


End file.
